The Right Time Now
by PUCKLEBERRY PURE
Summary: Future Fic where Puck and Rachel meet again...is it the right time now? Please review. SMUT!
1. prologue

I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

I have fun playing with the characters on the written page. I'd like to try the real deal with Mark Salling.

This is a SLIGHTLY AU future fic… I claim artistic license!

PROLOGUE: Takes place in August after their senior year. Puck and Rachel are friends. Neither is dating anyone else.

Puck moved slowly around the pool with the net. He was almost done, and this was the last stop of the night. He was glad to be done, because he was going to jump in as soon as he was finished. That's why he scheduled his friends' family's pools for the end of the day. He glanced up at the bathing beauty a few feet away. She was on her stomach, so she couldn't see him ogling her. She had undone the top of her bikini so she wouldn't get any tan lines on her back. Her skin was shiny where the lotion caressed her skin. He had put that lotion on her himself, so he knew exactly how perfect her skin was. He groaned as he realized how hard he was getting just from watching her. He needed the cool water of the pool. He sighed as he looked at her again. He needed it yesterday.

A few minutes later he put his gear away, grabbed his cooler, and dove into Rachel Berry's pool. Then he hopped into the chair next to her.

"Your dads gone this weekend?" he asked as he cracked open a beer.

"Yes, they're at a conference in Louisville."

Since graduation in June, Puck and Rachel had become good friends. After Babygate, they had both run through their romances with Finn and Quinn for just a few months before they realized it was not meant to be. Finn and Rachel were good friends. Quinn and Puck just seemed to have too much sadness between them. The whole Glee Club got along now.

Puck had changed after the baby. He was still Puck- all smirk and walking sex on a stick- except he had become more serious, softer too. He had not been in a relationship since Quinn, but he had also not returned to his man-whore ways. If anyone noticed, he had actually turned down a lot of girls, but people didn't even notice. They just ASSUMED he was the same Puck as always. He never threw slushies anymore and never started a fight. This did not mean that Puck was a pussy, but he was even more BADASS than ever. He was able to check his temper usually, but he beat the shit out of anyone who hurt his friends.

"What's going on tonight, Rach? We hangin' out?"

Puck and Rachel had found themselves spending a lot of time together this summer. Neither one of them was dating anyone. They just seemed to find themselves together out of convenience, and they had fun together. Puck laughed with Rachel. She expected nothing from him, and they just enjoyed being together. It was a little crazy because… she was Rachel fucking Berry.

"Let's hang out, Noah. Do you have one of those for me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to get you somethin' else? We could do margaritas?"

She nibbled on her lower lip in a way that made his shorts tighten. Damn. She was sexy as hell and had no idea how she affected him.

"I'll go get us Margarita mix. I know you'd rather drink those than beer. I'll be right back."

He dried off a little, threw a shirt on, and hopped in his truck to run to the store. He had tequila under his seat, but he needed the mix.

When Noah left, she threw her bikini top back on and wandered in the house to check her hair, put on real clothes, and apply a little make up. Noah didn't know it yet, but tonight was special. Tonight, she was going to seduce Noah Puckerman.

When he returned they mixed margaritas and made a quick dinner. They ate, talked, and drank for a while. Rachel sipped at her margarita. She needed it. She needed the false courage a little alcohol would provide. She was 18 years old and still a virgin, but all that was about to change.

After they watched "Die Hard" and drank several margaritas laughing and cuddling together throughout the whole movie while they made fun of the cheesy dialogue and over-the-top stunts. Rachel turned to Puck and told him she needed a favor.

" 'Sup, Berry?"

"Noah, I've been thinking a lot about college. There's going to be so many new experiences, and while I'm excited about them, there is one thing that I want to be a new experience before I embark on this next endeavor. That's why I want you to relieve me of my virginity prior to my departure."

"The fuck, Berry?" he asked her, rattling his head a little.

"Well, Noah, I've given this considerable thought, and if I were to wait until college I could wait LONGER until I'm at an appropriate time in a romantic relationship to signify a physical development, but then my status as a virgin would quickly elevate the relationship whether the relationship warrants it or not. OR, if I were not to wait for the relationship, then it would just be some random guy at a random frat party, and that would not mean much at all, so you can see why I'm asking you, my friend, to help me with this monumental step in a girl's life. Noah, I want you to be my friend with benefits."

Puck was still staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "Berry, we can't be sex buddies. It would ruin everything."

A hurt look crossed her face, and she swallowed hard. "I see. I will find someone else, then. Maybe Finn would be able to help me out. He wanted to before, so maybe he will now if he's not seeing anyone."

Puck sneered a little. "Rachel, you're not going to lose your virginity to fucking Finn Hudson."

"Well, maybe there's a party tonight. I could find someone there who might be willing."

"Rachel, you are NOT going to a party for THAT! I just meant that wouldn't it be hard for us to be friends, and… you know? You're leaving next week. Girls sometimes get… attached- believe me, I know. And you're going away, you need to stay focused. God knows I need to stay focused or I can kiss my scholarship goodbye. I just think you should wait."

"Noah, I've already decided. I'm NOT going to college a virgin."

Shit. She was ruining everything. This was not a good idea, and he knew that. What could he do? He was only human, and she was sitting next to him in a TINY tank top and skimpy daisy duke shorts.

"Alright. It's going to be me. I'm your friend, and you know I'll make it good."

"Well, if you're going to get all cocky about it," she huffed. "I know Finn's is more than adequate…"

"Stop talking about Finn! 'S a mood killer!"

He kissed her and pulled her onto his lap. He let his hands roam her body from her boobs down her waist to her thighs and back. He ran a trail of fire up and down her body until she moaned his name in his ear. Their mouths were mashed together, then gentle, their tongues ran along each other hotly, then gentled up again.

He stopped kissing her and took off his shirt. She ran her hands along his chest and arms, rubbing the hard muscles of his body and giving her more confidence. When she started to tug at his shorts, he told her it was time to move upstairs. He picked her up and carried her, with her legs wrapped around his waist, all the way to her room.

He set her down in front of her bed and reverently began removing her clothing. Her body was amazing, and he couldn't stop touching her everywhere. He laid her down on the bed and put his hand between her legs.

"Rachel, you're fucking soaked!" he groaned.

She flushed, although he couldn't see it, he knew she was red.

"No, Rach, 's so fucking hot. I can't believe I made you that wet without even fucking touching you."

He put a finger in her and felt her tight body pulse around it. She was tight. She was really tight. He had not been with a virgin since Quinn, and he was a little worried about this. He knew it would work, but he wanted to fucking rock her world. He moved his finger back and forth trying to stretch her. She quivered on him and ground down a little. He groaned again. Then he moved his body down to put his mouth on her. He had barely begun to flick his tongue over her clit when she came hard and fast.

"Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah!" she chanted.

When she was barely done, he started using his tongue again, and then he put a finger back inside her. She was grinding down on him, and he was using his tongue to flick.

She writhed on the bed and fisted the pillows.

"Please, Noah," she begged. "I need you now."

He couldn't stop now if she begged him to. He pulled his body up over hers and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Rach, you're awfully tight, and I'm not small. This might be painful at first, but I promise you it will get better. I promise."

"I trust you, Noah."

As he entered her, he thought about what she had just said and wondered if anybody had ever said that to him before. He would make sure he deserved it.

He pushed in further, and she bit her lip a little and tensed. He stopped and waited for her to show him she was ready for more. God, she felt so amazing. It was just like he dreamed it would be. Yeah, he had thought about it.

She moved her leg a little and he sank in even more. He moaned a little. She was tight and hot and exactly what he wanted. He kissed her and started to stroke in and out slowly. She was starting to breathe rapidly, and he knew she was close. Thank fuck because he was going to EXPLODE.

"Shit." He said. "We don't have a condom on."

He couldn't stop moving, but he was so pissed at himself. Had he learned NOTHING from the Quinn fiasco? He thought he would be able to pull out, but then she said the sweetest words EVER.

"I'm on the pill, Noah."

He was going to come inside her. He quickly put a hand between her to rub her clit a little, but it only took three swipes and she came again just as he was spurting into her. He fell on her in a sweaty heap.

"Rachel, you are fucking amazing!" he told her honestly and kissed her again.

She curled into him for a minute, but he got up and got her a washcloth to clean up with. It was cold, but he told her it would make her feel better.

"Can we do it again?" she asked eagerly.

SHIT. He had created a fucking monster.

"Yeah, babe, in a little bit if you're not too sore."

"Thank you, Noah. That was wonderful. I'm so glad it was with you."

He was glad too. He didn't want her to have a clue how glad, but he was soooo glad she had chosen him.

They fell asleep for a little while, but sometime during the night, Puck felt a hand fist around his cock. It was tight and hard, stroking him up and down.

"Babe, you're awake."

"Yes, Noah. I didn't even get to play with you earlier, and I wanted to check things out."

He smirked. "I couldn't have let you touch me earlier, or it would have been done before we even started."

She was stroking him harder and faster now, and it felt damn good. She was up on her knees and her boobs were bouncing up and down as she stroked him. He reached up to tweak a nipple and pulled her down so he could put it in his mouth. He blew on it and flicked his tongue out. Then he pulled her all the way down on top of him. He kissed her and ran kisses along her neck to her shoulder.

"Are you sore?" he asked.

"Just a little," she told him.

"We should probably wait."

"NO!" She practically shouted. "I don't want to wait. I want you now."

He kissed her again and flipped her underneath him. He put his mouth to her center again and used long strokes of his tongue up and down. Then he used his tongue all the way inside her and fucked her with it. He used a finger up on her clit and applied pressure.

"Noah," she begged, "fuck me now."

He wanted to, but he needed to know she was ready. He spent a few more minutes on her clit and she came. Her breathing was erratic and she stretched up toward him.

He pushed her legs apart and put himself into her slowly and carefully. He made love to her tenderly until she begged for it harder and faster. Then he unloaded into her. He called out her name as he came.

"Rachel!"

When they were a sweaty pile in the bed, he got up and pulled her along with him by the hand. He led her down the stairs where he stopped to get them water and took her outside to the pool. They went down the steps to skinny dip in the pool. It felt funny to be naked, but she liked the naughty feeling. He told her it would help soothe her body. They kissed in the pool, and she wrapped her arms around him.

When they were done, they went upstairs to bed and fell asleep. She mumbled something about wet hair, but he didn't pay attention. He pulled her into his arms and caressed her until she fell asleep and longer. She felt so good in his arms, like she'd never leave. He knew tonight was a mistake, but he couldn't regret it. She felt too right.

The next morning she was in the shower when he awakened. He waited for her and wondered what he would say.

When she came out of the shower smelling of pear lotions, he pulled her down to him for a kiss. He had made it a point to brush his teeth in the other bathroom so he wouldn't have morning breath.

They made love often the rest of the weekend, but on Sunday night, before her dads returned, they said their goodbyes.

"Rachel, I don't want you to get attached to me before you leave. The time isn't right," he told her.

She blinked back tears and lied to him.

"I know that, Noah. I know that. We're still friends."

He knew she was almost crying. He knew that's why they shouldn't have started this. They tried to laugh and joke like they were still friends, but they really weren't. They weren't friends any more.

He gave her a chaste kiss goodbye.

"Noah, you should know, I'm still glad it was you."

He kissed her again.

"I know, Rachel. I'm glad it was me too. 'Course no one else is going to 'measure up, you know."

She laughed. "I know, Noah. You're WAY bigger than Finn!"

He smirked and walked away. He fucking knew it!


	2. Chapter 1

**I still don't own the characters of Glee.**

**I still think Mark Salling is SO Hot!**

**Thanks for the reviews already! I do love to get feedback! If you haven't reviewed and read "Spring Break Sins" and "Size Does Matter", please do so. Thanks for the favorites and alerts.**

Chicago, 7 years later

Rachel stared at the computer screen in front of her and blinked. It still said it. It was an email from Noah.

Noah: Hey, Rach. I have a couple of interviews in Chicago next week, and I wondered if I could stay with you for a week? Mike doesn't have any space, and if I'm not spending money on a hotel we would be able to hang out more. Let me know soon if it works. I'd love to see you again. Noah

The man she had daily sex dreams about wanted to stay with her for a week? No freakin' way! She wouldn't be able to handle it. She had pretty much ruined their friendship 7 years ago. If he stayed with her for a week she could easily fall back into that. There was no way he could stay with her. No way.

RBerry*: Of course, you can stay with me. I'd love to have you. Where can I meet you?

Although she knew this was stupid, she really had no choice. Seven years ago she had tried to back off their friendship and he had called her on it. They were never the same after they spent the weekend humping like bunnies, but they were still friendly and their group pretty much still kept in contact, even now. She and Mike were good friends and Mike would want to see him this trip.

Panic set in as she thought about the possibility that Noah might get a job here and she would have to see him often. Her nerve endings tingled at just the thought of it. Shit. She had to get herself together.

She went to her bedroom, closed the door although she lived alone, and used her vibrator to memories of an 18 year olds perfect body. This was a frequent scenario. While she blamed her profession and need to focus on her work for why she didn't have a man in her life, she knew a lot had to do with her memories of him. Even after all this time, nobody else was ever as funny, as hot, or as fulfilling.

Rachel met her friend Becky for breakfast that morning.

"My friend Noah is coming to stay with me next week." She tried to announce it casually, but Becky's mouth dropped open in amazement.

"Noah Puckerman? THE Noah?"

"Yes, that would be him."

"Holy fuck. Rachel's going to get her some lovin'! Way to go, Rach!"

Becky put her hand up to fist bump her friend, but corrected her thinking immediately.

"I am NOT going to make that mistake again," she told her.

"You think that was a mistake? From what you've told me that weekend was everything BUT a mistake. I wasn't even there, and I thought it was hot."

"Of course it was a mistake. Think about how it's affected my relationships since. Every time I'm in a relationship I compare the guy to Noah too much. It's not right."

"Or, the guy is just not right. Look at David. He was hot. He was into you, but he just wasn't right."

"Let's not count David. He cheated. That was cut and dry."

"See, not right. Let's look at Tim. He was gorgeous with a great job and a great future."

Rachel wrinkled up her nose with disgust.

"He was definitely all appearance, no substance. He was practically militant with his conservative views and attitude. He was far too 'conventional' for the likes of me."

They laughed and talked all morning. Rachel went to work and didn't think about it again until she was home and listening to the messages on her cell.

"Hey, it's Mike. I hear our friend is coming next week. Can't wait. Thanks for letting him stay with you. It would have been way too crowded here. Appreciate it. Let's have dinner on Thursday."

She called Mike back and kept it light while they made plans for Thursday. None of the Glee kids knew about their weekend affair. She knew that a few suspected, but nobody KNEW, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Rachel's week flew by. She was working hard and was so grateful for her focus. She had a decent part in this show and was not about to give it up because she was distracted by Noah. The show had opened to rave reviews, and she was enjoying it. She'd worked too hard for what she had, and she felt like she was making a good name for herself here in Chicago. Playing Wednesday Addams was not exactly a dream-come-true, but it was. She was performing. That was all she ever wanted, right?

Monday came far too quickly. She had ended up just sending Noah her address and parking directions. The show was on a two-week hiatus for the director, so she would have plenty of time to be with him. She was doing Yoga in her living room as much to distract herself from his impending arrival as to ease her aching muscles. She got up when she heard a knock at the door and threw it open.

Before her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had a better haircut and a clean-shaven face, but this man was the same high school stud she had lusted after years ago. She took a breath.

"Noah!" she said with pure joy and threw her arms around him.

"Rachel!" he said as he squeezed her tightly. "I've missed you, Berry!"

He came in and put his bag down then walked to the living room.

He commented on her place, and she showed him where to put his bag in the guest room across the hall from her room. They sat in the living room and talked.

"Rachel, you've done it. You've accomplished everything you set out to do. I'm so proud of you!"

She smiled her thanks and then responded. "What about you, Noah? You have accomplished some goals that I never knew you even had. Sports trainer? What a great job! What made you settle on that?"

"Honestly, I wanted a job with some flexible hours so that when I have kids, I can spend time with them. When I finally get to be a dad, I want to be the best one ever!" His eyes flashed with pain at the memory of when he didn't get to be a dad.

"Wow, Noah. Who knew there was such a sensitive side to you?"

They talked and laughed for hours. Mike called them so they could all meet for dinner. They went to a favorite restaurant and reminisced through dinner and caught up a little. It wasn't like they hadn't seen Noah at all, but it had been a while. When Rachel was in the bathroom Mike got the chance to talk to Noah.

"Puck, what are you doing? This isn't just any girl, it's Rachel. Are you serious about her?"

Puck took a sip of his beer.

"I don't know man. The time might be right now. I've wanted it, but we just haven't been ready. You only get one chance with Rachel Berry, and I don't want to blow it."

"What was before?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I suspected, we all suspected for a long time, but Rachel confessed to me after your email. Wanna know something hot? She still pictures you naked!"

Shit. Puck couldn't breathe for a minute. Rachel still thought about him naked? He smirked. Things were definitely looking up. Maybe the time was right now.

Rachel returned and asked what she had missed. Mike told her that he had to go back into work, but they should keep going without him. Rachel was not thrilled to be alone with Noah, but she was kind of stuck now. She tried not to make a face. Mike squeezed a hug from Rachel and clasped Puck's shoulder in the acceptable guy hug fashion.

"Noah, we don't have to go to that bar tonight. We'll wait until Mike can come with us."

"Oh, no, you don't, Rach. I haven't been to Chicago in ages, and we are going to that bar."

He grabbed her by the elbow and ushered her out the door. They walked quickly to the bar. As they entered the bar Rachel could see the appreciative stares of nearly all the women as they looked Noah up and down. Then they eyed her assessingly. A few were brave enough to wink or try to get Noah to make eye contact with them. Noah, surprisingly enough, didn't seem to notice. He took her drink order and went up to the bar to order their drinks.

She found a tiny table that was pretty far from the stage, but she quickly sat down. They had a great time and stayed for a few drinks enjoying the music. Then they headed back to Rachel's apartment. When they got to the door, Noah stopped to bend down and kiss her. She pulled away.

"Noah, what are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do all night."

"We can't do this," she protested.

"Rachel, we can and we have." He reminded her.

She shoved him back at that offensive remark. He sighed and waited for her to open the door.

"That's not what I meant. Rachel, I want to start seeing you."

"What? Why?"

He looked at her funny. He wasn't sure anyone had ever asked why he wanted to date her before.

"Why do I want to date you, Rachel Berry?"

"Date? You mean you don't want to be sex buddies?"

"No," he sighed again. "I don't want to be sex buddies. I want to date you. I want the real deal with you. I'm going to move here. We're both done with school and ready to be adults now. I want to be with you. We have been friends for 9 years, and I want more."

She seemed very confused. He bent down to kiss her again, and his lips were soft. She kissed back with fervor. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides. Her pulse raced. She was so excited her head was spinning.

"Noah, stop. We can't do this. We can't just decide to start dating and then sleep together."

He groaned. Shit. Fuck. She was probably right.

"Rachel, let's not pretend we haven't been dancing around this for years. We've always been into each other. I knew I'd only get one shot with you so I had to wait until the time was right. This is it. This is our chance to be together, and I want it."

Rachel felt dizzy. She couldn't believe what Noah was saying to her. She couldn't believe that he wanted her. She had thought of him so much over the years, even when she was dating someone else, but she was also scared. It was so hard to not be with him after only one weekend last time. What if he changed his mind this time? She wasn't sure she could take that kind of pain. She frowned.

"Rachel, I know this is a lot. For me to just show up here and throw all this at you. I don't mean to rush you. I will wait until you're ready. I'm just asking that you keep an open mind and date me while you're thinking about it."

He looked at her pointedly, "There's not someone else, is there?"

She shook her head no. She wanted to laugh. As if, even when there was someone else, there would be someone else to give Noah competition. Nobody else ever measured up.

"Look, let's go to bed- separately. Sleep on it, and we'll talk in the morning."

Rachel nodded, gave him a chaste kiss goodnight, and wandered down the hall to her room. She didn't know if she'd be able to sleep after all that. It was overwhelming.

Noah followed her, and tossed and turned in bed for 20 minutes before he got up to get a drink of water. He paused outside her bedroom door. That was odd. Was she brushing her teeth in there?

Then he smiled. That was not an electronic toothbrush. He knew exactly what Rachel was doing in there with that buzzing sound. With a wide grin, he mentally patted himself on the back. If he could get to her this badly after only one night, she didn't stand a fucking chance in hell of resisting him for long. And tomorrow, well, tomorrow he would take out the competition. He grinned as he went back to bed to make plans, the water forgotten. The competition would just have to turn up missing.

**AN: Two things were borrowed from other stories.**

**"Rachel remembers you naked." This is not a direct quote but it is from GoingVintage's "The Way Back Home" and is also from Quinn, not Mike. Please visit that story if you did not already do that.**

**And the vibrator idea is from another story where Puck just hid the batteries. I changed the idea slightly, but he definitely sees it as the competition. This has probably been done in other stories as well, but this idea came from a story called "you trained these lips" by cheapen. Check it out. (Finally, found this story again.)**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 2

**Ryan Murphy is behind the genius of Glee!**

**Mark Salling continues to be my obsession.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!**

Rachel got up the next morning and went out to the kitchen. She planned to make Puck breakfast because she remembered him as not a morning person, but she was surprised to find him already in the kitchen, getting ready to make some eggs.

"Noah, I was going to make you breakfast. You're the guest," she told him.

" 'Sokay. I was up early and wanted to do something helpful for letting me stay here. Hope you still like mushrooms. I've got your eggs ready to go."

As they chatted, he made her an amazing omelet. She made the toast and helped him find anything he needed. She told him she had some errands to run this morning so he could have the place to himself for a few hours. She slipped him a key so he could run out if he needed to. His interview wasn't until tomorrow, so he didn't have to worry about that. They agreed to do a little shopping along the Miracle Mile when she got back.

As soon as she left, he cleaned up the kitchen and wandered into her bedroom. He was ready to look for "Richard", a.k.a. "Dick", and started with her nightstand. Not there. He tried under the bed next. BINGO. Very obvious. He was a little torn because he might want this for later…, but he decided he had too few options for hiding it in her apartment securely. He would just have to buy her a new one later- if she still wanted one.

"Bye, Richard!" he whispered as he threw it down the chute to the trash.

Puck was unable to keep the grin off his face as he went back to her apartment. He went for a run after that and kept picturing her reaction when she figured out what he'd done. People must have thought he was a complete idiot grinning away to himself as he ran 4 miles.

In the shower he took care of his own needs. Men were different. He knew he would be frustrated by her all night. Besides, he rationalized; wouldn't it suck if he lasted only like two minutes for their first time in 7 years? He couldn't do that to her. Think how disappointed she would be. This was truly for her.

Rachel returned in a few hours, and they went shopping. He wasn't that interested in it, but she felt like this is what they needed to do. He talked her into some ice cream at Ghirardelli. He knew she loved ice cream, but she was always worried about her weight. It was great to see Rachel let loose a little. Let loose? She wouldn't be able to do that tonight. Grinning again, he looked at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he grinned more. "I'm just thinking about how great it is to be with you when you let loose."

She smiled back. They hadn't talked. She wasn't sure why he hadn't brought it up this morning, but she wasn't about to do it.

"Rachel, have you thought about this? Have you thought about us? I really want to date you, Rachel. I think we're going to be GREAT together."

He couldn't help himself from smiling again as he continued, "I know at least one part of our relationship will be."

She flushed. "Noah, I don't know. What if it doesn't work out, and we'll ruin our friendship. I don't want to have to avoid you forever. I don't want to ruin what we do have."

"Rachel, please, give me a chance. I think we can be friends and so much more. I know I want this. I think you do too, if you're honest with yourself. We were great together in bed, and I think we could have a great relationship. This is exactly why I didn't want to date you in college. I think we have an exceptional connection. I know there's a chance that we might not work out, but I think it would be an absolute travesty if we didn't at least try. Timing is everything, babe, and this is a great time. Please, Rach. Try me out."

She had tears in her eyes. "I'm just afraid of how much it's going to hurt if we don't work out."

He pulled her over into his arms. He started singing to her softly, just into her ear.

You, you like driving on a Sunday  
You, you like taking off on Monday  
You, you're like a dream, a dream come true

I was just a face you never notice  
Now I'm just trying to be honest  
With myself, with you, with the world

You might think that I'm a fool  
For falling over you  
So tell me what I can do to prove to you  
That it's not so hard to do?

Give love a try, one more time  
'Cause you know that I'm on your side  
Give love a try, one more time

(Jonas Brothers, "Give Love a Try")

She pressed her lips to his. She had to try it. As much as she ached with fear right now, she knew she would never have _not _tried this. Noah was too special, too different. He had been her first, and in so many ways she'd never given anyone else a chance. She had strong feelings for him and hoped that she wasn't glorifying their weekend together in her memory.

He gently nudged her off his lap, and took her by the hand to lead her out of the shop. They walked down the street some more and popped into any stores that looked interesting until she (finally) suggested they head home.

They had plans to meet up with Mike tonight back at her place. They were just going to hang out at her apartment because he had the interviews tomorrow. This was a no booze night. He was a little disappointed because he felt a little like he wanted to celebrate, but he didn't dare mix up the plans. When she went to the bathroom though, he was not above texting Chang to suggest he cancel on them tonight.

She returned from the bathroom as soon as the phone rang.

"Hi, Mike. Noah and I are just returning from some shopping."

"What? Oh, no! I'm so sorry you won't be joining us. Good luck with that. See you soon."

Rachel told him that Mike had to work late and would be unable to stop over. He managed to keep the smirk off his face as he expressed disappointment at not seeing his buddy.

They ordered Chinese and started to watch a movie. They cuddled up on the couch and he knew he was testing the limits of his restraint by keeping their touches gentle and affectionate, but not passionate. He wanted nothing more than to pull her onto his lap and grind into her until she begged for more, but he also wanted her to know this was more than sex for him. It sucked that it took longer than a day to get through that stage of a relationship, but from the articles he'd read in _Cosmo _it was not time yet. He was pretty sure they had to have 3 dates first, and he wasn't sure if last night counted. He really hoped it did.

He kissed her often, just short, quick kisses to her lips, cheek, or forehead, but he couldn't NOT kiss her. He was so thrilled to be here with her.

She asked if he was nervous about the interviews tomorrow. He swallowed and tried to think of the best way to phrase his answer. He didn't want to sound like the Puck he was in high school, but he wanted her to know how far he'd come.

"Not really, no." He swallowed again before he continued, "I kind of already have either job if I want them. I scheduled two interviews to decide between the two. They've both made me offers, and I have to decide which place feels right."

"Wow. I had no idea. Is the demand that great in your field that you don't even have to interview? In this economy? That's unheard of."

"Well, there are a lot of graduates without jobs right now, but these two places were looking to hire the top Ohio State grad in my field."

"You were first in your class, Noah?" Rachel couldn't help the wonder she heard in her own voice. She remembered the high schooler who barely showed up to class. She frowned. At least he had barely shown up the first two years. After that, he really did go to class, but she just figured he put little effort into school. Apparently, she had been wrong about Noah. There was a lot more to this guy than she knew.

"I wasn't first in my class, just in my field." He tried to sound more modest, but he was pretty proud of himself. It was amazing how EASY something was if you loved it.

"Noah, you're just full of surprises."

"I hope so, babe. I hope so."

She kissed him then. She didn't make it a quick one, and he let his tongue explore her mouth. He rubbed her arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kept kissing, and he could feel his body responding. He tamed their kisses down.

"Rach, let's not start something we're not ready to finish."

She blinked. This was definitely not the boy she had known in high school.

"Okay," she replied softly. She knew she sounded disappointed.

"Rach, it's not that I don't want to… it's just that I want more with you. I want a whole relationship. I want to date you. This is only our second date."

He slipped that part about it being their second date in there to plant that seed in her mind. He wanted her to think that last night was a date too.

Rachel told him she was going to bed to get a good night's rest. He tried not to smirk as she said it. Like that was why she was going to bed right now! She was in for a big surprise! He gave her a really hot kiss goodnight and pretended to head to bed himself. When he was certain she was in her room for good, he snuck back outside her door and listened.

He could hear her rummaging through junk and mumbling to herself about where she could possibly have put it. She was swearing even! He fucking loved it. He was trying so hard not to laugh out loud. He listened to her open and shut drawers. Then, he was pretty sure she was pulling her bed out from the wall. She was going to be a mess tomorrow. He was going to have to help her out. It was going to be so hot. He couldn't fucking wait. He knocked on her door.

"Berry?" he called. "Can we plan on a celebration dinner date tomorrow night? I'm pretty sure I'm going to take one of these two jobs, and I want to celebrate with you." He made sure to use the word date so she wouldn't invite anyone else, like Chang.

"Ummm. Sure. That sounds good, Noah."

He went back to his own bed where he could take care of his own raging hormones. Just the thought of being with Rachel again had made him rock hard. God, she was fucking amazing. He couldn't wait. He stroked himself tightly and thought about his girl.


	4. Chapter 3

**Glee's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**Mark Salling is amazing! I don't know which is hotter: bad boy Puck or sweet Mark!**

**This chapter was added on Sept. 3.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I especially appreciate feedback on what you like! Please let me know. This is still pretty new for me.**

**Adults only please. This is rated M.**

When Puck woke up the next morning he jumped in the shower quickly and was surprised to find Rachel out in the kitchen. He had brushed his teeth, so he leaned down to give her a kiss. Wisely, he had not worn a shirt, and she bit her lip when she noticed.

"Good morning!" he said.

She grumbled a good morning. She didn't look very good, and seemed tired.

'Good God, did the man have the best abs she'd ever seen or what?' she thought. She wanted to reach out and caress his "guns".

He smirked at her as he noticed her discomfort.

"What'sa matter, babe? Didn't you sleep well?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"Not really, Noah. I, uh, didn't sleep much at all."

"Frustrated?" he inquired. "I mean, about not sleeping?"

He tried to keep the grin off his face. She looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm making breakfast today. I made you a big breakfast so you won't be hungry when you check out these jobs today. I'm so excited and proud of you, Noah. You have changed so much."

He grinned at her. "Don't worry, babe. I only changed the things that needed changing for me to grow up. I'm still a badass."

"And a stud," she returned, grinning up at him.

They kissed a little, keeping the kisses pretty tame. He figured it was a little like stoking the fire. He wanted to keep the coals good and hot, but he didn't want it to explode, at least not yet. They ate breakfast and Puck left for his interviews.

Mike called him on his way.

"How's it goin', man?"

"Chang, I don't know why you even question it. I'm a stud, always have been. Rachel and I are good. We're exactly where I want us."

"That's awesome, Puck. She's a great girl, and I want her to be happy. Just don't fuck this up."

"Chang, I'm not the same 16 year-old kid who knocked up Quinn. I've been careful, and I've grown up. This is what I want too."

"That's good. I think you two will be really great together. Do you think it will bother Finn?"

"I don't think so, but I will give him a call later. He's happily married. I think he'll be fine with things."

They hung up, and he thought some more about Rachel. She was amazing. He hadn't told people because he didn't want them to think he was a fucking psycho, but he had wanted this for years. He knew he had had to finish school first. His program was long and difficult. Rachel had had to make a start in the theater. They had to both be in good places for this to work out.

Puck breezed through the interviews and mentally made a list of the pros and cons to each place. He couldn't explain it, but one of them really stood out to him, mostly because of the owner, Dave. Dave was an older guy and was really laid back. He seemed like he'd be so easy to work with. That was the place that he wanted to stick with, but he didn't want to commit until he'd thought about it for a few hours. One thing Puck had learned from his screw ups in his youth was that he needed to be less impulsive.

On the way back to Rachel's, he stopped to pick up some flowers and champagne for her. He went into her empty apartment and made himself at home. Her note said she had gone shopping. He hoped she wasn't buying another "Richard". He smirked at the thought.

He watched a little TV and made a few phone calls. One of them was to Finn, who seemed surprised that he was basically asking permission to date his former girlfriend from high school.

"Puck, that was a long time ago. Cindy and I are happy together. In fact, SHE'S PREGNANT! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Congratulations, man!" Puck told him. That was something they had both always wanted, to be dads.

They chatted some more for a while, and he hung up. Then he called his mom just to tell her about his job offers. She knew he was staying with Rachel, but he wanted to keep it low-key. He and Rachel had dated for a week in high school, and his mom had never gotten over her. Puck loved his mom, but he did not appreciate her Jewish mother harping. He had to keep things simple until he and Rachel were seriously together. His mother would never let up about the wedding.

Rachel returned and he got up to greet her and give her the flowers. She kissed him and thanked him for the flowers, but she seemed nervous. Puck used his excellent observation skills to note a Victoria's Secret bag in the middle of her many purchases. Slam! It was going to be out of the ball park tonight. She was planning it, and he was not going to deny her.

"Babe, I'm going to go for a run and then jump in the shower for tonight. Do you want to start getting ready?"

He took his shirt off again to give her a flash of skin. He knew it was appreciated when she licked her lips. Puck was not stupid. All the women he'd ever known had appreciated his upper body. Many had appreciated his lower body too, but… not for now.

She took a shower and started getting ready while he was out running. Again, he found himself smiling as he ran. People were going to seriously think he was a psycho. He had plans for tonight, big plans. When he got back, she was in her room. He hollered to her that he was back, and he was going to jump in the shower. She just mumbled something he couldn't quite hear.

Almost a freaking hour later, she was ready. Seriously, what did she DO?

"You look beautiful," he told her honestly. He wasn't sure he'd ever given that compliment before. He had told his mom and sister they'd looked cute or pretty for special occasions, but mostly girls were hot, sexy, or good. He liked to keep it simple.

She chose the restaurant since she was the native of the city. He loved the place, and they had a fun, relaxing dinner. He told her what he thought about his job offers, and that he would probably take the one that had a good vibe although it was a few grand less. She commended him for his choice. He ordered a big dessert for them, and made her eat her share.

They were having a great time, and they both knew it. They left the restaurant holding hands and walking slowly. Puck kept pulling her into his arms to kiss her, and they stopped to watch several street musicians and donated generously. When they got back to the apartment, Puck pulled out a bottle of champagne he'd left in the fridge. She got two glasses, and they sat on the couch listening to some music, sipping their champagne and talking quietly. When they stopped talking, they both knew they were ready for more.

Puck pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. She pressed against him and pushed her tongue into his mouth aggressively. She felt urgent and let her hands roam his body. They were getting feverish, and she was about to suggest that they take it to her room, when there was an urgent pounding on the door.

"Rachel!" the girl on the other side of the door shouted. "Rachel, I need to talk to you!"

Rachel jumped up and threw the door open. It was a hysterical Becky who was a mess.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She hugged her.

"It's Ken. I found him in bed with another woman!" Becky wailed.

Rachel shot Puck a dirty look. Why did girls do that? One guy screwed up, and they blamed the whole lot of them!

Rachel moved Becky into the living room and introduced her to Puck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were on a date. I'll come back later," sniffled Becky.

That sounded fucking perfect to Puck, but he knew that wasn't how chicks worked. They would need a whole night of replaying every fucking thing that went wrong in the relationship. This meant he was seriously not getting laid tonight.

"I'll just go hook up with Chang, and give you girls some time alone."

Rachel gave him an appreciative look and walked him to the door.

"I'm so sorry, Noah. I wanted something else for tonight, but it looks like our plans have taken a serious detour. Rain check?"

"Definitely," he answered and swooped down for a long, lingering kiss. She was flushed when he left, and he wanted her to feel it as much as he did. He called Chang and caught the subway to meet Mike and his friends downtown at a bar.

Late that night, a very drunk Puck stumbled into the apartment. He could see Becky on the couch, and he made his way to the guest bedroom. When he turned on the light, he saw a sleeping Rachel in his bed. Shit. He quickly shut the light off, but it was too late. She rolled over sleepily, and whispered "Noah."

Instant hard-on. Seriously, her whispering his name like that made him hot for her like that. It made him think of the way he had planned for her to whisper his name and later shout it. Shit. Now he wished he hadn't had so much to drink.

He slid his clothes off and climbed into bed next to her and kissed her forehead. He still had boxers on, and she was wearing a comfy shirt and boxers herself, so he was pretty sure she was just planning on sleeping, but… he wasn't going to turn her down.

"Noah, I just wanted to feel you next to me tonight. Becky's still a mess, and I don't want her to hear us, but… I needed to feel you as I slept tonight. I had such a great time earlier, and I had wanted… a different ending to our night."

" 'Sokay, babe. I get it. A friend needed you. I get it. We'll just have another date."

She arched her body against his and he curled his arm under her pillow. Damn, he wasn't going to sleep a wink with that tight little ass nestled all up in his junk. He stroked her sides gently, letting his hand brush up on a breast now and then. She was amazing. She felt so good in his arms. He couldn't fucking sleep, but it was still hot as hell.

Eventually, he did sleep. When he woke up, however, he was as hard as he'd been the night before. They had rolled to a position where he was on his back with her curled into his side, but her hand was right on his lower stomach, and his dick was acting like her hand was a fucking magnet. It stretched and pointed at her hand, trying to reach it. He reached down and readjusted a little, but it wasn't cooperative. He gently grabbed her hand and moved it away.

"MMMMM… baby. I love waking up with you!"

She pressed kisses along his chest, and ran her lips up to his for a quick, no inhale, morning breath, kiss.

"I've got to go check on Becky."

He heard them out in the kitchen while he waited for his hard on to go away. When it didn't, he snuck into the shower without greeting her friend, so he could take care of it. He felt much better when he was dressed and went out into the kitchen.

Becky was gone, but Rachel informed him that she pretty much had to spend the day with her, so she wouldn't see him until tonight, when they were all going to meet with a group of people including Mike and his friends if they weren't busy. He tried not to show his disappointment, but it must have flashed across his face because she hurried to explain.

"I'm sorry, Noah, but we have to make sure Becky's not alone. This was the only way I could think of that I could see both of you. Plus, if she's having a good time, we might be able to enjoy each other's company more."

Hmmmm. Basically, Rachel was telling him in girl-speak that if her friend was able to hook up tonight, then they could finish their "date" tonight. It was hard to tell what the girl looked like last night with the puffy eyes and no makeup thing, but she didn't seem fat or hideous. If they went to the right bar, it might just work.

He kissed Rachel and pulled her in for a hug. He had to call the places he'd interviewed with yesterday to let them know what he'd decided. He was excited. Rachel headed into the shower, and he contacted the job offers. Dave was very genial which made him feel even more stoked about the job. When Rachel got out of the shower he told her he was going to head down there, and come back for a nap before they went out tonight.

"You didn't sleep well?" she asked innocently. "I slept better than ever."

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "You know I didn't sleep at all. You had to feel how hard I was all freakin' night!"

She laughed and said, "Oh, is that what that was? I hardly noticed."

He kissed her again. He remembered what she'd told him all those years ago, plus he was pretty confident of what he had. He knew that he was not to be overlooked.

She took off to meet her friend for a spa day. He took care of things for his new job and enjoyed meeting the staff. They gave him two weeks to get moved and acclimated before he'd start. Moving? That was a whole new thing to think about it. He should probably find a place. He couldn't exactly stay with Rachel forever. His brow furrowed as he thought about his options. He didn't like them. He didn't think he could afford to live very close to her, and he didn't want to live far away from her.

When he returned to her apartment he took a quick nap. He slept a little, but it was still fitful as he wrestled with what to do about moving. When he woke up he went for a run and jumped in the shower. His muscles ached a little, but the warm water felt good. He stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly in jeans and a black shirt.

He texted Chang and told him the plan was to get Rachel's friend Becky laid tonight.

** Puck: Becky needs to get laid 2nite. Bring horny friends who need it & pick bar with most possible action.**

** Chang: No prob. Lotsa guys wanna tap that.**

So Becky definitely was at her worst last night. Good to know. This night was starting to look better and better.

**Puck: See you at 9.**

Rachel returned home and got ready for going out. Again, she disappeared for about an hour and a half. He didn't get it because Rachel was definitely what you'd call a natural beauty. She was cute when she woke up in the morning.

When she (finally!) came out into the living room though, Puck had to admit that she was incredible looking!

"Damn, Berry," he said, slipping into an old habit. "You're smokin' hot tonight! I'm gonna need a stick to beat off all the other guys."

She smiled. "This night's about Becky. Thanks, though. Let's go. We're going to meet for drinks down the block first."

She grabbed his hand, and they met at a cute little bar down the way a little. When Becky walked in, he almost did a double-take. She was a freakin' Quinn Fabray lookalike!

They chatted and drank casually. Puck tried to be respectful of Becky and not send "couple" messages to her, but under the bar, he kept rubbing Rachel's thighs. Then he ordered the girls a couple of shots of Schnapps. He knew girls liked sweet shots.

"Don't drink too much tonight, babe." He whispered against Rachel's ear. The last thing he wanted was to have her puking all night and him babysitting.

"I won't," she answered and flashed him a smile.

When Becky slipped off to the bathroom, (by herself, which was a first as far as Puck was concerned) he started kissing Rachel's neck and nuzzling her while he whispered about their alone time later. He wanted her to think about it. He wanted her to plan on it. He wanted her to know it was going to happen.

They separated when Becky returned and ordered an appetizer. The girls had eaten a late lunch, and he had picked up a sub after his run. After a few hours, Mike and his friends joined them. Mike brought some guys and a few girls too. It appeared that they all knew each other except him. He didn't know if that was good or bad. Becky might need someone completely new for a hook up.

At ten they headed to a club. Puck looked around and knew that Mike had chosen wisely. Every girl in this place was looking to get laid. He'd seen the look often enough to recognize it. Plus, they were putting out feelers everywhere. He didn't dare make eye contact with anyone. He just watched Rachel. When one of Mike's friends asked Rachel to dance, he stepped between them.

"Nobody's dancing with my girl tonight 'cept me!" he said gruffly. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the dance floor.

She giggled. "Nice caveman thing you've got going, Noah."

"What? 'S not like we've been together long, and I haven't danced with you yet at all. Nobody gets to dance with you unless I do."

They danced a few dances and went back to their table. Becky appeared to be quite sloshed and one of Chang's friends was definitely interested.

"What do you say, babe? Can we sneak off now?" he said quietly to Rachel.

"Hmmm… let me see. Let's stick around for a little while longer just to be sure."

Inside, he groaned, but he didn't really mind staying, especially when he noticed Rachel switched to water to drink. He kept rubbing his hands up and down her sides and pulling her onto his lap.

Finally, Chang leaned over and said to them, "Good lord, get a room, would ya? I'm happy for ya and all, but get out of here."

Rachel looked down the table at Becky. She was grinning up at Mike's friend, Derek.

"We got this, Rachel. She's good." Mike told her.

Rachel went down to say goodbye to Becky, and they took off for her place. It was the longest fucking cab ride of his life. She'd tried to suggest they walk, but there was no way in hell he was spending 20 minutes doing that. In the back of the cab, they made out like teenagers. He could care less what the driver thought, although he knew she was a little embarrassed. He did give the driver an extra-generous tip though.

When they got back to the apartment, it was that awkward thing where they didn't know if it was okay to just head straight to the bedroom or not. She looked at him and asked if he wanted anything to drink.

"Grab a couple of waters," he told her.

She looked a little disappointed.

"Don't worry," he insisted. "They're just to make sure we don't get dehydrated."

With that, he pulled her into his arms bridal style and carried her down to her room. She was laughing.

"And people think I'm the dramatic one." She laughed at him.

"He threw her down on her bed and kissed her passionately. He pulled her into his arms and started expertly disrobing her. She was in her bra and underwear in minutes.

"Nice stuff, Berry. New?" He gestured to her sexy red bra and thong set.

"Shopping trips this week. I'm usually a little more practical."

He used his hands to caress her whole body and carefully removed the last of her clothing. He kissed her breasts and worked his way down between her legs.

Using his tongue he swirled it over her clit and listened to her cry of satisfaction. He thrust his tongue into her and switched to use his tongue on her clit and put a finger inside her wetness. Her inner muscles naturally clenched his finger tightly. She had started grinding down on his hand, and he pressed the rough patch on the backside of her clit. He flicked his tongue on her quickly and rotated his finger until her pants reached a crescendo and she came down from her high. He went back up to kiss her again.

She was taking in big gulps of air, and started removing his clothing. She ran her hands over the muscles in his chest and back over to his arms. When she got frustrated while trying to remove his pants, he helped her out and slid them off quickly and removed his boxers and socks as well. When she reached between them to feel his length, he wasn't sure which of them groaned louder.

"You're HUGE, Noah."

"Babe, you didn't remember that?" He smiled. A guy could never fucking hear that enough.

"I did, but I thought that my memories had "enlargened" you as I was quite inexperienced at the time."

"Yeah, I totally took your V-card." He grinned at her.

"I practically had to beg you," she accused.

"Wasn't 'cuz I didn't want you, it was just that I didn't want to lose you over it. I ALWAYS wanted you." And THAT was something a girl could never freaking hear enough. She grabbed a condom out of her drawer and handed it to him so he could put it on.

She pulled him on top of her, and he thrust into her. She was still so tight. She was so wet and tight and hot, and he wasn't sure he would be able to last long. She twisted, and he had to bite back a shout as he almost came right then.

"Stop, babe. Stop. I need a minute." He tried to think about anything but her and it was nearly impossible. He finally started singing in his mind some stupid song from Glee that he had sung with Mr. Schue once.

When he got himself a little under control they started a rhythm, and he put his finger on her clit to get her under the spell again.

"Don't worry about it, Noah. I never do… during." She panted out.

What the fuck? Yes, she did. He remembered that shit.

"What do you mean? Of course you do." He pressed his finger to her clit and put pressure there.

"Oh, my, God, Noah, Noah, Noah!" she chanted as she exploded with him inside her. He let go right after that and whispered her name in her ear.

After he'd taken care of the condom and cleaned up, he pulled her to him.

"So, Berry, are you telling me you never came with any other guy during the act?"

She turned away from him. "Well, no, I guess I didn't . I mean I did sometimes before or after, but it never seemed to work during."

Now that shit was hot. He grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm the man. I'm a goddamn stud to the nth degree. The Puckster has this shit, Berry."

"Well," she grumbled. "It could have been a fluke."

So he proved to her another 2 times that night that it was definitely not a fluke, and he was definitely down with this.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ryan Murphy owns the Glee characters, not me.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Not much feedback on Chap. 3, but I'm hoping that's due to Labor Day Weekend… and not so much that the chapter sucked.**

Puck and Rachel woke the next morning to Rachel's cell phone going off insistently. "Becky" she mouthed to him and answered.

"Good, Becky. I'm so glad you had fun last night. Keep hydrating today. Good. I'm glad. We'll do it again sometime. Tonight doesn't actually work. I can't do it. Nope. Okay, sounds good."

"Becky hooked up with Tim." Rachel said as she put the phone away.

No kidding? Thank fuck.

"Good for her."

She kissed him and started running her hands over his chest and arms. He laid back and let her have her way with him. He knew she wasn't able to make love again. They both needed a shower, and he suspected she was a little sore. She'd mentioned a "hurt so good" last night. He didn't want to push it, plus… they were going to have a lot of time together to explore.

He kissed her and flipped her under him. He looked up at the pillowcase and said, "Hey, you changed your sheets for me." SHIT. Fuck. Why did he say that?

"How do you know that, Noah?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "When were you in my room and did you take my… my…"

He started laughing. "Your what, babe? Your toy? Fuck yeah, I did. I always get rid of the competition." He kissed her again. "Besides, if I have my way, you totally won't need it, but if you really miss it, I'd be happy to buy you a new one- along with any other toy you want!"

She was pretty mad, but she had to admit that he was right. She had originally bought it because the men she'd been seeing had been such a letdown that she'd had to take care of her needs herself too often. Noah- Noah- didn't have that problem so she might not need it any more.

Her body ached from all the use of the muscles she hadn't used in- a really long time. She didn't use her vibrator so much for penetration as she had for stimulation, so she was very sore. She needed a shower.

She told Noah she was going to take a shower and informed him that she was VERY irritated with him right now. She stripped off her clothing and had just closed her eyes under the pulsing showerhead when she heard the door open and a naked Noah joined her.

"Babe, you're not allowed to be mad at me after a night like that. I'm going to be your slave for the day. I'll start by washing you and helping you feel better."

"Noah, I really CAN'T do you again right now. I need some recovery time."

"Babe, I got this. I'm just helping you feel better. Nothing more."

He grabbed her scrubby and shower gel and started washing the back of her neck and ran it all over her body. He used a washcloth gently between her legs and even stepped out of the shower to run it under cold water in the sink and pressed it between her legs and held it there while she conditioned her hair. After that he shaved her legs carefully, no nicks. When she got out of the shower he rubbed her dry with a towel and carefully applied moisturizer to her skin, every inch of it. Then he knelt between her legs again and used his tongue to "moisturize" as he called it. When she grabbed the sides of his head and tugged as she called out his name, he stopped. Then he jumped in for a quick shower while she went and got dressed.

He was tempted to take care of himself in the shower, but he was pretty sure she would be fully recovered by the afternoon or at least the evening, so he waited. He wanted to be in top form for Rachel.

After he threw on his clothes, he went out to the kitchen to make her some breakfast. When she came out of her bedroom, she looked fresh and content, like someone who had gotten some last night.

"Babe, you got your "got some" face on."

She smiled. "I did. I got a lot."

He grinned. They ate quietly and went to the couch to plan their day. He pulled her into his lap and gave her gentle kisses and rubbed her sides and arms with his hands, just wanting to touch her more.

"Babe, what's going on tonight? Are we going to go out or can we just stay in?"

She leaned into him and asked what he wanted.

"Seriously, do ya have to ask? I vote stay in every time."

She laughed and leaned back against him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Rachel, I do have to talk to you about something."

Her stomach dropped. What was it? Her mind raced. He's married. He has a kid, well another one. He's an alcoholic. This was all just a bet with Matt. He decided not to move to Chicago. He's gay.

"Rachel, I have to find a place to live."

"Oh," she said, both relieved and surprised. "Where do you _want_ to live?"

"To be honest, Rach, this is a little awkward, but I want to live with you."

She just looked at him, hardly believing her ears.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I know this is sudden. We just started officially dating, but we've known each other so long, I feel like we're on fast forward. I don't want to sponge off you or anything, I'll split the rent and all the bills, but I don't want to be away from you. Plus, if I have my way, I'll be staying here all the time anyway, and it seems pointless and stupid to pay rent somewhere else when I'll be here with you."

She nodded her head, agreeing to what he said.

"If you want, I can move into the guest bedroom, and then we can be more like roommates."

"That's probably a good idea," she answered him. He didn't bother to hide his look of disappointment, and she laughed. "I don't mean forever, Noah. It won't be like that forever, but I think we will need to adjust to our relationship. Although we've known each other a long time, the Noah-Rachel couple is still a new phenomenon."

He grinned at her. "Puckleberry."

"What?" she asked, wrinkling up her nose.

"Puckleberry, that's what they called us in high school."

She didn't know if it was flattering or strange that their week-long romance in high school had had a nickname.

"Now, Rachel, I have something really important to ask you."

She held her breath again.

"Quit looking so scared. It's freakin' me out. I just wanna know if you'll go back to Lima with me to get my stuff. And just to be sure you know what you're getting into; I will have to tell my ma that we are going to be living together."

She laughed. "We'll just tell her we're roommates."

"Yeah," he said, 'cept his ma was way smarter than that shit. She almost always caught him on the big shit that went down. Dating Rachel Berry, a Jew, was serious shit. His ma was going to sniff this relationship out by the time they hit the Ohio border.

"I haven't been home in so long. When do you want to go? Tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"NO!" he almost shouted. "I want to spend another night with you here in peace before we go home and the shit hits the fan. I want another night with my girl."

She could hardly argue with his sweetness, so she didn't. Instead she called a friend to get tickets to a show for tonight. He would love it.

Turns out, he DID love the show because "Spring Awakening" was soft porn. Who knew?

"Don't ever do this show, babe?" he told her afterward.

"Why not? It would be such an opportunity. I think I'd love-"

"No fucking way!" He pulled her into his arms. "The only one seeing the girls from now on should be me!"

She smiled because this slightly possessive Noah was fuckin' hot! When they got back to the apartment, she pushed him down on the bed and tugged at the fly of his pants. He pushed them off quickly and she knelt down on the floor to put her head between his legs. She started with just the tip and ran her tongue over it and around it. Then she used her hand to fist the base of his cock and tightly squeeze. She sucked down deep until he was in the back of her throat.

"JESUS!" he shouted coming off the bed.

"Is everything alright, Noah?" she asked, concerned she'd hurt him.

"Fuck yeah. My god Rachel, I've never been so fucking deep."

"No gag reflex." She reminded him. 'Oh, yeah' he thought.

She put him in deep again and he fisted the comforter on her bed.

"Rachel, are you uh, recovered yet?"

"Definitely," she said.

He picked her up and threw her on the bed. He stripped off her clothing and put a finger between her legs. "You're soaked again."

"Noah, I wasn't done. I wanted to-"

"You were done. I was almost done. That shit's not gonna happen when I want to be inside your tight little body. I'm going to feel you around my dick when you moan my name."

She clenched up a little on his finger as he said those words to her. He groaned. He stroked her folds a little and leaned down and used his tongue to make sure she was saturated before he entered her. He flipped her over and positioned himself behind her and lined up for a gentle push. She cried out when he got all the way in. "Noah!"

"Babe, how does that feel?"

"Noah. Noah. Noah. God you feel so good. You're getting me-" and as he stroked her into her she came, even without him touching her clit. It was so hot he came then too.

He had just come in her without a condom. FUCK.

"Rachel," he said, "we didn't use any protection. I'm so sorry. How could I be so fucking stupid. I won't do this again. I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I know better."

"Shhh. Noah, I'm on the pill. I prefer to usually use double protection, but we should be okay this once."

She was on the pill? Double protection? Fuck that shit. He was going to have to work on that. Because bareback with Rachel Berry was AMAZING as all hell. He was on this.

"Babe," he breathed into her hair. "You make me feel like a fucking virgin out for his first time."

She laughed at that. "That's a stretch, isn't it?"

"I didn't try to say I _was _a virgin, I just said I felt like one with you. Everything with you feels so new and fresh. This is incredible."

"Welcome to a relationship, Noah. Is this your first one?"

"Maybe," he answered thoughtfully. "I was with Quinn for a while, but that was more of a sad little friendship. Santana was… not girlfriend material. In college I dated the same girls for a while sometimes, but mostly they were-" he paused, not sure of a safe way to phrase it.

"Fuck buddies," she finished for him.

"Uh, yeah."

She kissed him. "It's okay, Noah. I haven't had much success with relationships either. I'm hoping it's like you said that first night, that the timing wasn't right. I hope it's right now. I sure hope it's right now."

"Feels right to me," he said and kissed her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ryan Murphy owns the characters of Glee. He's the man.**

**I own my impure, lustful thoughts of Mark Salling.**

**A/N: A few have asked me why I update so much because it means fewer reviews. As much as I appreciate reviews, I have a really short attention span and need to finish what I start as soon as possible. Plus, I personally hate it when a writer tries to blackmail me into reviewing just so she/he can get more reviews. (And I forget the story because I don't remember it weeks/months later.) So… I guess my stories will just not get many reviews, but thanks to those of you who DO review… and alert… and favorite.**

Puck woke up with his arms around Rachel and it felt so good. He loved holding her like this. He thought about getting up to make her breakfast but just then his hand accidentally (No, really!) brushed up against her nipple which caused him to think of _other_ things he could do… which meant getting _out_ of bed was out of the question.

Instead he lightly pinched her nipple and reached his other hand between her legs. He used his thumb to stroke her and put it inside her so he could feel her. He wasn't sure what she did in dance, but she was still so fucking tight. She started waking up more, and he kissed her.

"Noah, give me a minute. Let me brush my teeth, let me clean up more-"

"Nope, this is morning sex. Hot. Dirty. Needs-based only."

He used his thumb on the rough patch inside her, and she panted.

"Noah," she rasped out. "Please."

"If you insist, babe, if you insist."

He flipped her over on her tummy and entered her from behind. This was best for morning breath. He kissed the back of her neck and she arched her back into him. He took long, slow strokes. He reached around to her clit and gently rubbed until she shattered. He whispered in her ear how hot she was when she came. He kept his slow rhythm going.

"Noah, fuck me harder," she insisted.

"Holy shit, babe!" He quickly picked up a rough, fast pace. He couldn't fucking believe Rachel Berry had just told him to fuck her harder. It was so fucking hot that he shot his load into her right then. (No condom again, he smirked. They were going to be right out the window in no time.)

She showered (and fucking locked the door behind her) and started getting ready for their long drive to Ohio. He saw her set a few cds in her bag, and he carefully removed them. This girl was amazing but he was not listening to Bette Midler for 4 hours!

When she was finally ready they hopped into his car (yeah, he missed his truck too, but gas mileage was an issue in college) and headed down the highway.

They talked and listened to his music. She wasn't sure what had happened to her cds, she was sure she had packed them.

They decided they didn't want their parents to freak out about how quickly their relationship was progressing, so they would just keep it as roommates right now.

"Fuck!" Puck said.

"Noah, I wish you wouldn't-"

"Babe, I'm not going to be able to do you the whole time we're in Lima. Do you think we should pull over at a rest area and whip off a quick one?"

He wasn't joking, but she laughed. He took that as a no. Definitely store it in the plans for the ride home though.

"Let's head back tomorrow then."

"What? NO! I hardly ever go home, and I'm going to want to see our friends. Plus I just need to spend some time with my dads."

"What about me? You need time with me too, babe. I want to be with you. You gonna tell our friends about us?"

"Noah, we'll have all kinds of time together back in Chicago. Plus, we'll be together when we're with our friends. I'm willing to tell our friends if you are. What should I tell them about us?"

He squirmed a little. Sure he was crazy about this girl, but what did you say? "You could tell them I'm your lover." He grinned.

She glared at him.

"No good?" he inquired innocently. "How about we're together? Is that enough?"

She smiled at him. "That's perfect."

They chatted more, and just as they pulled into town, Puck pulled into a superstore parking lot and parked the car.

"What's going on, Noah?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Babe, I need a fix since you nixed my rest area idea. C'mere!"

He pulled her into his arms for a hot kiss. As he felt his body respond, he thought maybe this was not such a good idea. He pushed her gently back to her own seat and started thinking about all things boring: shopping, temple, waiting rooms, paint drying.

"Shit, babe. I'm going to be dropping you off to your dads like this."

She giggled, and then she said the most disturbing thing EVER, "And, since they're gay, they might appreciate it."

Now, that worked. Shrivel. He hoped it wasn't a permanent shrivel and worried slightly about that. Gayness was just not it.

She giggled again at the look on his face and he drove her to her dads' house scowling the whole way. She had called her dads to let them know she was coming and her ETA so he didn't even get a minute alone with her in the driveway. They buzzed right up as soon as the car pulled in.

"Baby, we've missed you!" Dad one explained.

"Rachel, honey, it's so good to see you! And Noah, we can't thank you enough for giving her a ride home. We've already called your mother and invited your family over for dinner tonight. We're so glad that Rachel will have a man around to protect her in the city."

He raised an eyebrow. Did they know? What was up with that? Rachel shot him a look and said, "Yes, Noah's a great friend."

Friend? Yeah, right. He could do this, but it would totally get his mom's hopes up, which wasn't a bad thing, but his mom was so freakin' intense about Jewish girls.

He unloaded all three of Rachel's bags and headed home. It was good to see his mom and sis again. Every time he went home he expected to see his little sister as a kid, but she was 16, the same age Quinn was when he knocked her up. And it scared the hell out of him. Jenna was pretty- too pretty. He knew boys were drawn to her and always had been. It was hard for him to keep his cool around them, but he usually managed to do it.

"J, 'sup?" he asked, giving her a tight hug.

"Puck, just so you know, my boyfriend is coming over tonight, so don't get all stupid like you usually do. I like this guy and don't need my overly protective asshole brother to ruin this for me."

That hurt. He was not _overly_ protective, just protective. Who knew better than him what kind of shit a teenage guy would do to get in someone's pants?

"I'm cool. What the fuck? I just don't want some guy getting in your pants."

"If he does, it's because I let him." She snapped.

What the fuck? How could she even say that shit. She was a little girl!

"Alright you two, now stop. I'm supposed to be the parent, Noah."

He pouted a little because it was not the welcome he'd hoped for. He grabbed his bag and went up to his room to start packing. He called Rutherford and Artie so they could make plans later. With work schedules it might be tough, but they thought they could all get together tomorrow night and go out. Artie said he'd call everyone.

He missed Rachel already. How fucked up was that? It had only been a few hours, and his body literally ached with need. It wasn't just the sex, he missed holding her. This was fucked up. He didn't think he'd ever felt that before. Maybe Quinn. No, she was hot and all, but supremely bitchy.

He packed up his shit and helped his mom with some stuff around the house. His mom was awesome, and had made it a point to cut back on her hours a little for Jenna. He had told her when he left for college it wasn't a good idea to leave Jenna alone so much, and had encouraged her to adjust her hours a little. Now she worked at a pediatrician's office which meant no nights- just every other Saturday morning. His mom seemed happier, but he knew it was a lot less money, and she worried about Jenna's college fund. He had convinced her it was worth it, and Jenna could work and get a scholarship like he had eventually done. He hoped it was the right decision. They seemed so close. He just didn't want Jenna screwing this up.

When he was in the bathroom, nostalgia must have taken over because he checked the bottom drawer. It was where his mom had kept his condoms when he was in high school. It had been kind of a "Don't ask, don't tell." policy, but she had wanted to keep him protected. It had worked usually, but after the Quinn fiasco he had finally broken down and told his freakin' ma he needed "extra large" size. That was a conversation he NEVER wanted to have again.

So, when he checked that bottom drawer in the bathroom, he saw a fucking box of condoms. Since he hadn't lived here in years it could only mean one thing. He went storming down to the kitchen to find his mother.

"Ma, there are fucking condoms in the bathroom."

"Yes, Noah, yes there are," she said calmly wiping her hands on a towel.

"WHY are there fucking condoms in the bathroom? I don't live here anymore!"

"The same reason they were there when you were in high school. I don't want hormones to get the best of my kids and leave them susceptible to diseases and unplanned pregnancies."

She said it so calmly, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Jenna's a kid!" he thundered.

"She's sixteen and has natural desires that a sixteen-year-old has."

His mind went back to that (at the time) hot speech Rachel had given the celibacy club about girls wanting sex as much as boys did.

"She shouldn't be doing that shit," he grumbled.

"I'm sure _whatever _Jenna is doing is no worse than you when you were that age."

"That's 'zactly what I'm fucking afraid of!"

"Noah, you're not her father. Try to keep a straight head about this. She's a good girl and will make good decisions, but she has to live her own life. Dan is a nice boy, and I expect you to treat him well."

"I will," he sighed. All the women in his life sucked right now. He couldn't wait to get back to Chicago.

He hopped in his truck and stopped over to see Finn's ma. They were close. He and Finn had grown up together, and he still loved this lady like a second mother. Plus, since she wasn't Jewish, she didn't feel the biological need to harp on him. He congratulated her on her impeding grandmotherness, and she beamed. It was pretty amazing. Finn lived two hours away, but it wasn't close enough for her. Thank God she had Burt Hummel. He was a good man, and Puck was glad they were together. Kurt had long ago left for New York but visited as often as he could.

When he returned home, he saw his ma had made an awesome cherry cheesecake to take to the Berry's. He wondered if she had made another one for here, it was his favorite.

"I'll make you a chocolate cake too," she told him. "We need to be there at seven."

He went up to take a shower and checked the bottom drawer again. The box was unopened, which helped. And, he smirked, they were _regular_ size.

They went to the Berry's house and had an Italian dinner. Everything was delicious, and Puck assumed it was all take-out. Her dads kept saying how glad they were that Noah would be around because the city could be such a dangerous place. His ma and they talked about temple, and most of the conversations just happened around him. He and Rachel snuck off to the basement for a while, ostensibly to watch a movie, but it was really so he could fucking hold her and shit. He kissed her like he hadn't seen her in a month.

"Noah, we just saw each other," she was smiling though.

"Babe, feels like fucking forever. I just want to bend you over the back of that couch and do you. What happened to your skirts?"

"I was afraid if I wore one, you would do exactly that."

Damn. She knew him too well. That sucked, because bending her over the couch while their parents were upstairs was pretty fucking epic. Shit. Now he had to think of something to make his body readjust. He thought about her dads seeing it. That worked again.

"Why are you scowling?" she asked.

"Jenna's got a boyfriend," he answered. That was partly why he was scowling, but there was no way in hell he could ever tell her the real reason cuz she'd go on about homophobia, and while it wasn't his shit, he could care less- unless it involved him.

"Oh, how sweet. First love. It's so exciting and passionate." Her face got all dreamy, and it didn't help his mood at all.

"The passion part is what's freakin' me out a little."

"Noah, you're such a good big brother. Watching out for your little sister. How sweet! It's a big turn-on!"

She started kissing him, and she climbed onto his lap on the couch. Once again he missed her skirts. If she had one on, he could just unzip and do her right here.

"Wrong call," he told her, "on the skirt, I mean." He readjusted himself uncomfortably.

"I talked to Tina today. We're going to meet tomorrow night. We're going to go to the bowling alley. We're even calling Mr. Schue to see if he and Emma can come!"

"Sounds good," he said as he tried to keep his thoughts from fucking her. She ground down a little and kissed him some more. This girl knew exactly what she was doing to him, and it fucking sucked.

"Tease!" he accused.

She looked up at him innocently. "Do you want me to stop?"

Two could play this game. He ground into her a little and started rubbing her with his hand through her jeans. She was so soaked he could feel her wetness in the warm area of her crotch. He kissed her neck, and he brushed her nipples with his thumb.

"Do you want it, babe? Do you wish I could slide my tongue up your slit right now? Do you want me to find you clit with my tongue? Do you want me to use my fingers to fuck you?" He whispered these questions slowly into her ear as he continued to caress between her legs.

She whimpered and her eyes were starting to glaze over. They rolled back into her head a little, and she started panting. He quickly withdrew his hand, and gently nudged her off his lap.

"What the fuck, Puckerman?"

He laughed. "You have a potty mouth when you're horny, babe. I love it."

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "I loved it when you told me to fuck you harder this morning."

She blushed. She tried to climb back on his lap, and he carefully pushed her back down. "Two can play this game, Berry. If you're going to tease me, I'm going to tease you. You're going to be as miserable as I am this trip so you want to leave for Chicago right away."

She shot him a fiery look, but he was saved when his ma called down to him that she was ready to go. He kissed his girl goodbye, and told her he'd see her tomorrow.

They were barely in the car when his ma said, "So you and Rachel are dating."

How the fuck did she do that. He just looked at her and tried to pick his jaw up.

"Don't play me for a fool. I know my son better than that, plus you were practically undressing her with your eyes all night. This is perfect, Noah. You've always had a thing for Rachel, and she's Jewish! I knew all you ever needed was a nice Jewish girl."

"Ma," he cut her off. "I did NOT always have a thing for Rachel."

She smirked at him and started talking about what a lovely time they'd had.

What the fuck? Sometimes he suspected he got his badassness from his own mother.


	7. Chapter 6

**Glee and its genius characters belong to Ryan Murphy. I'm hoping he comes around, as did I, to this whole Puckleberry thing.**

**Mark Salling is my obsession. Total hotness. All the time. With or without the hawk.**

**AN: As previously stated, yes, I do update frequently when/if it works for me. I have a short attention span and like to see things through… so… hate on me haters. I appreciate it when my favorite authors don't leave me hanging and hope my readers do to!**

Puck and Matt had played video games until about 2:00 in the morning. He sexted Rachel in between and made sure she knew his ma was onto them. Apparently her dads were more gullible. They didn't suspect a thing. He sincerely hoped that it did not mean they couldn't imagine their little girl with a guy like him.

He slept in the next morning until 10:00 and went for a run then. He ran his same old path from high school and enjoyed the familiar sights. He didn't hate Lima any more. He didn't necessarily want to live here, but it was not because he hated it. He just thought it might be awkward running into the cougars as they held the hands of their grandbabies and shit. Ewww. Add that mental picture to the shrivel bank.

He texted Rachel to find out what she was doing today. Her dads had to work, so maybe she would be able to play. Turned out she was off to visit her granny and then she was going to meet Tina for a while. He was disappointed, but he still had more packing to do. He wondered how much longer they would be here. He didn't mind visiting his family, but this thing with Rachel was pretty new and exciting. He wanted more time for that.

After lunch he did some projects for his mom. He cleaned out the gutters and checked the roof. Then he mowed the lawn and raked the yard. He pulled weeds and got things done on the inside. He doubted he had time to repaint the entry, but it needed it. Maybe he could do that tomorrow. He didn't like his mom to have to do all these things around the house. Ultimately, he hoped to move her to a condo, but he knew it would be a while before he had the money to help her with something like that. It sure would be a load off for her not to worry about everything though.

That night he ate dinner with his mom, sister, and the boyfriend. He was pleasant as could be. Dan was an okay guy and tried real hard. He talked about football. He raved about his status as quarterback on McKinley's winning team.

"They win?" Puck scoffed.

Dan wrinkled up his nose. "Yeah, we always win. We haven't had a losing football team- in like forever. I can't even imagine we ever had a group of losers. We're always great."

He could hear Jenna kick him under the table. He muttered something like, "Whatever." and stuffed more steak in his mouth. Asshat. He could practically see him eye-fucking his sister. He had wanted to not wear a shirt to dinner so the jackass could see his guns, but his mom had made him put one on.

Jenna shuffled Dan out of there as soon as dinner was over. Puck couldn't help but mention that he'd wait up to watch their favorite late-night shows with her when she got home. He wanted her to know he'd be here… waiting for them.

"Do you even know where they're going?" he asked his mom.

"Of course I do. They're going to her friend Margaret's house."

Sure as shit they were. They were on their way to a fucking party. Just like he did in high school. He was so not down with this shit. His baby sister was turning out just like him, and it scared the hell out of him!

He headed down to the bowling alley to meet with all the former Gleeks. When he got there, Will and Emma were there along with Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Artie, Brittany, and Matt. Santana had become a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader years ago and was living her dream in Texas. Quinn had moved to Malibu and married a rich, older real estate mogul. Finn and Kurt were both unable to come, but Finn had sent his news of the pregnancy so they all rejoiced over that. It was nice to be able to "celebrate" a pregnancy with this group. Of course they had celebrated with the Schuesters too. Will and Emma now had four young children. They looked like they needed a night out.

He shook Will's hand and Will congratulated him on his master's degree and subsequent employment opportunity in Chicago. He greeted the rest of the Gleeks warmly, but when he saw Rachel he pulled her up for a long kiss. The fuck? He hadn't seen her all day. Plus she was wearing a short as shit skirt. So fucking hot. He looked her whole body up and down. He missed seeing her naked.

"Wrong night for the skirt," he whispered into her ear.

"I take it you two are more than roommates?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but don't mention it to Rachel's dads. We're just keeping it on the down low for now. Dads and I don't usually mix."

"That was the old 'Puck'. 'Noah' is very family-friendly. He graduated top of his class in his field-"

"The fuck? You trying to take down my years of badassness? Keep it cool, babe. Nobody cares!"

"To Puckleberry!" laughed Tina, raising her glass in a toast. They all cheered the new/old couple and the funny nickname.

They all laughed and Rachel huffed a little. She was so proud of him. She wanted everyone else to know how much he'd changed.

They ordered their drinks and some appetizers and everyone had a great time catching up. He had seen Artie and Matt frequently enough, but he had not seen Tina or Brittany in a while. Sounded like Artie was getting married soon, and Brittany was in a long-term relationship. Tina and Matt were both single. Mercedes had long been married. Artie was actually in a band that played local gigs on weekends. Brittany had her own dance studio and Matt even taught a guys class there one night a week. Puck snickered a little, but Matt punched him and told him he was down with this shit.

"Besides," he said, "it's not like _you_ could teach dance."

" 'S true. Only cuz I'm not a douche!"

They played a couple of games of bowling (Puck mostly noticed Rachel's ass in the skirt.), but around 9:00 they noticed someone setting up some equipment around the stage. Will Schuester's eyes were twinkling.

"Karaoke? How about it, gang?"

They all sang "Don't Stop Believin'" for old time's sake. He'd probably never get away from that song. Then the girls sang a few songs together, which Rachel wasn't sure if it violated her contract since this was a public venue.

"Sing for me, Noah, please!" she whispered in his ear.

"What's in it for me?" he growled at her.

"A blowjob in the parking lot?" she grinned.

"Fuck, yeah." He got up and sang to her.

"Brown Eyed Girl" Van Morrison

Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.

Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.

Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da

So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown,  
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da.

When he got off the stage, she practically flew into his arms. She was fucking hot, but she didn't know a thing about being too obvious. He told her to excuse herself to the restroom in 5 minutes, and meet him by his car. He led her back to the table.

The Schuesters excused themselves then because they were paying a fortune for a babysitter for 4 kids. Mercedes had to leave too because she had to work early in the morning. Rachel excused herself to go to the bathroom. Puck waited a few beats and mentioned needing something from the bar.

"I'll come with you, man," said Rutherford.

"No, I got this. You stay."

Matt looked at him and realization cracked across his face.

"You fucking lucky bastard."

"Don't I know it, Matt. Don't I know it. Be right back."

He met Rachel by his car and quickly brought her into it. The parking lot was pretty empty with it being a weeknight and all. There were a few too many lights where he was parked so he moved it to a more deserted part. She was all over him the whole way.

"Babe, isn't car sex hot?"

She looked at him kind of funny. Then he realized that she'd probably never _had_ car sex before. People in high school had car sex. She didn't have sex in high school. She lived in a city where a lot of people didn't even own cars. This realization just brought a whole new level of hotness to this situation. He parked the car, and told her to move the seat up as far as it could go. Then they both jumped out of the front seat and moved to the back. She climbed on top of him, and he started feeling around her boobs.

"Maybe it was a good idea to wear a skirt tonight."

He kissed her. "Babe, I've missed you soooo freakin' much."

She giggled. "It's been like a day."

"I know. It nearly killed me."

He kissed her neck and reached into her panties, and found her warm, wet spot. His fingers teased her nub, and she was enjoying it. He had her lean up a little so he could get his pants and underwear down a little. He thrust into her quickly.

"Noah, I owe you a blow job."

"Rain check. I needed to be inside you."

"We should probably use a condom," she said. Shit. He was hoping to convince her that the pill was enough.

"Want me to stop and put one on?" he asked as he thrust deeply into her. He rubbed her nub again, and she was breathless.

"Babe?" he pushed.

"No, the pill's enough." She told him. Damn. He knew she'd come 'round to his way of thinking.

"Rachel, you almost there? I'm, I'm…"

She went over the edge at the same time he did. Thank god. He was afraid he was going to leave her hanging. Good. They didn't have time for more than a quickie anyway. As it was, he was pretty sure two guys who worked in the kitchen were watching them from that little window. He knew they couldn't see anything though, so he probably wouldn't bother to mention it to Rachel.

He found some napkins in his console to clean up with. She went in first, and he followed a few minutes later.

Matt leaned over to him. "You reek of pussy."

"Damn straight," he said and bought the two of them a shot.

He tried to get Rachel to let him drive her home, but she had seen too many of his drinks and suggested she drive his car home instead. He thought that was fine because he was sure that meant she would stop off for a quickie. She didn't. It sucked, and he could not convince her that his mother would be thrilled if she snuck up to his room and gave him the aforementioned blow job. He was not so sure this wasn't true, but she didn't want to try it.

He kissed her goodbye and made plans to see her in the morning. She promised she only needed one more full day and they could head back to Chicago. That helped. He tried to reach under her skirt, but she stopped him before he got where he needed to be.

He went into the house and found Jenna drinking a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Drunk?" he asked.

"No, you?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted as he grabbed a glass of water for himself.

She wrinkled her nose up at him. "You reek of sex." With that, she headed up the stairs.

He spit out his water. "How the fuck do you know?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Ryan Murphy is the genius behind Glee. I just write the smut that fits with his genius characters.**

**Mark Salling… seems so nice… which makes me want him even more. Sigh.**

**AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed and/or story alerted. THIS IS FOR ADULTS! M warning.**

Puck barely slept that night he was so disturbed by what Jenna had said to him. It just wasn't even safe to come home any more. He was up early when she left for school. Unfortunately, she was wearing her Cheerio uniform. Guys all over her school were putting visions of her in that uniform, bending over, into their spank banks. It sucked that he had this kind of knowledge of the adolescent psyche. Plus, he and Santana had… Oh, shit! He couldn't fucking go there!

He went for a run. Maybe it would wear him out enough that he could fall asleep. He showered and picked up Rachel for breakfast. He suggested they go back to his place to "visit", but she just pursed her lips at him.

"Noah, we have a lot to do if we're going to leave tomorrow. I don't have hours to spend with you in your high school bedroom reliving fantasies."

"We don't have to spend hours. I'm good with a quickie."

She smacked him on the shoulder. Geesh. He was just joking. A little.

Apparently Mr. Schue had called her and asked if she could come and sing/talk to the Glee Club after school today. She had agreed and wanted him to come with her. He told her he'd pick her up later.

After breakfast he went back to his room and started packing up his video games and stuff. When he got to his porn stash, he debated. He didn't really want to leave it behind, but he wasn't sure how Rachel would react to this. He labeled the box "baseball cards" to throw her off. She probably wouldn't be interested in that.

A lot of stuff was still packed from college, so he was pretty done. He didn't have any real furniture to move there, and figured if she needed something, he would just buy it at IKEA.

He ran to the Home Depot and picked up paint to repaint the entry for his ma. He tried to check on other things around the house, but he couldn't think of anything else that needed to be done. When he was done painting he cleaned up quickly and went to pick up Rachel.

"Did you bring your guitar?" she asked.

"No, did you want me to?"

"Well, we can probably just use one there."

"Wait, do I have to play?"

"I'd like you to," she answered, "but I guess that's up to you."

"Babe," he smirked, "do you seriously think you can handle my music? I know how it _affects_ you."

She blushed. He laughed. She was so fucking hot. He put his hand on her knee and rubbed a little. They were almost to the school. He hadn't been back since graduation.

Entering the doors was a little surreal for him. They were barely through when he heard an obnoxious "PUCKERMAN!" barked by none other than Coach Sue Sylvester. She had never really forgiven him for knocking up her head cheerleader- as if a high school kid does something like _that_ on purpose! He turned to look toward her, but she was beelining for his sis, who was barely standing in an embrace with Dan. Fucking loser. Sylvester took care of it though. He wasn't sure what Sue had said to the boy, but he had taken off quickly.

Sylvester then spotted him and spit out, "Try not to contaminate any of my Cheerios with your potent badass sperm! If you get another one of my girls parentally fat, I'll castrate you with a wooden dull knife!"

Did this trip have no end to the shrivel factor? He ignored her and kept walking. After the Quinn fiasco she had tried to ban all Cheerios from all contact with him, but it had become a serious morale bomb so she'd had to give in. (He barely even dated after Quinn- only super careful, experienced girls who had no desire for a relationship- like Santana and Brittany and a few others.)

Rachel and he checked in at the office and headed down to the choir room. They were a little early, but Rachel wanted time to warm up a little. Mr. Schue was on his planning time so he greeted them.

When the Glee kids got there, Mr. Schue introduced them both as amazing performers and former students, but one of them was a "professional" in the field. Puck thought that was more than kind of Mr. Schue. Rachel and he had talked briefly while they waited for the kids. Puck had advised her not to go too "Broadway" with a group of high school kids. He thought a bit more modern was the way to go. She ended up singing a couple of Taylor Swift songs, and then she made him sing a duet with her.

"I Put Your Picture Away" (Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow)

(Puck) Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried the day  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her

(Rachel)  
I called you lastnight in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend

(Puck)  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"

(Both)  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

(Puck)  
You reminded me of brighter days

(Rachel)  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was head of the church

(Puck)  
I was off to drink you away

(Both)  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't nderstand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'llc hange my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home

The high he felt was not unlike after sex. It was so much fun to sing with Rachel. She had always been amazing to sing with- even back in high school she had this star-magnetism. Singing with her now, while they were together, was positively orgasmic. Damn. He grinned at her as the applause from the Glee Club thundered around them.

When they FINALLY got out of that high school, Rachel seemed to be as wired as he was. She rubbed her hands over his arms and legs, over his jeans, but it was enough to make him hard. She kissed the side of his neck and completely distracted him while he was driving.

"Babe, we're going to get in an accident."

"Noah, I need you. Where can we go?"

He looked at the clock. His sister _might _be home. He didn't really know her schedule now. He glanced at her.

"Your dads'?"

She shook her head no. "They'll be home soon. They might be there already."

She put her hand beneath the waistband of his jeans, and his body spasmed a little.

"Fuck. We're risking it."

He drove to her house quickly, but her one of her dad's had a car in the driveway. Shit. Fuck. He took big gulps of air in, and tried to settle back down. Luckily, (how fucked up was that 'luckily'?) he had had plenty of shrivel experiences lately, so he got himself under control fairly quickly.

Then his freakin' guardian angel finally noticed his existence. When they had barely walked through the door, her dad hollered down, "Rachel, honey, I'm jumping in the shower. Then you take one because we're meeting Daddy at Texas Roadhouse in 2 hours."

Thank fuck. She pulled him down to the basement. When he saw the couch that had been the centerpiece of his fantasies just a few nights ago, he lifted her skirt and threw her panties down her legs. He rubbed between them with his fingers, and got down on his knees to taste her. She was wet and slippery, but she was chanting his name in no time. Before she could find her release, he slid down his own jeans and boxers so he could thrust into her from behind. God she was fucking tight. She pulsed around him hotly. He tweaked her nipples and set a quick pace. She was bent over the couch, just as he'd imagined her. Her back was to him, and she twisted her head to the side.

"Noah. Harder. That's it. I'm… so … there… for you!"

He pumped into her quickly. He was panting and trying not to push down on her too hard.

"Babe." He said as he shot into her and she came crashing down on him. "Fuck, yeah."

He had barely withdrawn when they heard footsteps above them. He pulled on his stuff, and so did she.

They tried to get her hair to settle, but it was pretty irreparable.

"Sorry." He told her, motioning to her hair.

"I'm not." She answered honestly. "THAT was completely worth it."

She ran off to the bathroom to clean up a little more. He sat on the couch and hoped it didn't smell too much like sex in here. Her dad came down the steps.

"Oh, hello, Noah. I didn't realize you were with Rachel. Will you be joining us this evening?"

"No, that's okay. I know your family needs some alone time before we leave. I'll see her plenty when we get back to Chicago."

Her dad smiled. "Thank you for understanding, Noah. And really, we can't thank you enough for bringing her home for this visit. We never seem to see enough of our little girl."

Rachel came out of the bathroom. They set a departure time and he left. He went out to the bar with Matt for the night. He couldn't take being around Jenna anyway. It was a Friday night. This was no time to be sitting home with his ma.

The next morning he texted Rachel when he woke up.

PUCK: Throw a fucking party. The douche got dumped.

RB*: What?

Puck: Dan, Jenna's boyfriend, got dumped last night. IDK what happened. She's bawling like crazy, but she said they're no longer together.

RB*: I'll be right over.

He wasn't sure why she was coming over, but he wasn't going to complain. When she walked in though, she barely greeted him and went straight to Jenna. In no time, she managed to find out that Jenna had walked in on him with a freshman Cheerio "slut" in a bedroom at a party. He offered to go beat the shit out of Dan, but Jenna just glared at him. What? It would make HIM feel better.

Then Jenna said something half wonderful, half disturbing as hell, "I should have slept with him, then this would never have happened." Mentally, he was throwing a party that she had NOT slept with him!

"No, Jenna, that's not true." Rachel assured her. "Boys who have real feelings will wait until you're ready. If he didn't have real feelings for you, then you don't want to have slept with him anyway."

Puck thought that was a little fucked up. Did high school boys have feelings outside of their dicks? He was not, however, dumb enough to ask that out loud. He had learned a thing or two since high school, and one of them was to shut up when two women were voicing an opinion on what guys thought.

Jenna sobbed a little longer. Rachel started crying too, which completely confused the hell out of Puck, but she assured him it was just "empathy crying", whatever the fuck that was and nothing was truly the matter with her. Jesus, women were confusing.

His mom got home from work, and Jenna and Rachel filled her in. She seemed not too surprised by any of it. She just took it in and made plans to take Jenna for some "retail therapy" later in the day. He packed his car, and Rachel returned home after inviting his mother and sister to Chicago to stay with them. Seriously, they would have to talk about how she was leading his mom on. That shit was cruel. His mother would have his inbox filled with wedding plans by the time he got to Chicago.

He said goodbye to his mom and kissed her on the cheek, ignoring her knowing smirk. She was definitely a badass. "Do keep me informed how you and your roommate are getting on?" she winked as she said it too.

He hugged Jenna and told her he was sorry Dan was a douche, and some guy would be lucky to be with her. He meant it too. She smiled at him.

When he got to Rachel's he wasn't even sure how all her shit was going to fit in the car.

"Seriously, babe? You NEED this shit?"

She just laughed, like he'd just told a fucking joke. Finding a way to make it work was no easy task, but he was able to swing it. He shook his head at his high-maintenance girl. She was fucking worth it, but…

"I better get some kind of reward for this shit."

"You will, Noah, you will." She licked her lips.

"When?" he ground out.

"Well, how about when we get home?"

She had a pretty emotional goodbye with her dads (They were both a wreck.), and they had an uneventful (although he brought up the rest area again) drive back to Chicago. He unloaded the car and found her sitting in her sweats on the couch. He sat down next to her and tried to kiss her, but she twisted away.

"What'sa matter, babe?"

"I'm on the rag. No nooky tonight." She pouted.

Shit. His fucking guardian angel was off-duty again. DAMN!

" 'Sokay, Rach. It's our first night living together. Let's just 'be' together and hold each other."

Who knew that would be such a fucking turn-on that she'd wrap her lips around his cock until he blew into her throat. (What? He'd warned her. She'd ignored him. Who was he to argue?)


	9. Chapter 8

**Glee is Ryan Murphy's. Season 2 is ALMOST here! Can't wait, although I'm hoping he comes around to Puckleberry!**

**I LOVE watching Mark Salling as Puck! He's so FUN! In my mind, my "Puck" character is a combo of Mark & Puck.**

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers- new friends and old! I also appreciate the story/author favorites and story alerts! It's very flattering, and I am thankful to have "fans".**

The next morning was Sunday. They had nothing planned because Mother Nature had put a wrench in his plans. Puck tried not to take it personally, knew it wasn't rational, but he couldn't help being a little disappointed.

They ended up going to the park to play a little basketball. Rachel was terrible. She wasn't just bad, she was god-awful! It was ridiculous. He wanted to give up 20 minutes into it, but she persisted, thinking she'd get better. She didn't. It didn't make sense that someone with great rhythm and dance moves couldn't dribble or shoot, but she somehow managed to be incapable. Even with his magic skills and degree, he couldn't help her.

They put the ball down and went to the playground area and he pushed her on the swing. She loved it, and told him how romantic it was. He had no idea how this was romantic, but whatever made her happy. Maybe he'd been romantic his whole life and just never knew it. That was probably a part of being a badass.

That night they went out for dinner and returned to the apartment. He had a lot to unpack, and he was supposed to pop into work for a few hours to "familiarize" himself with the place. He pulled out his video games, and looked around the guest room.

"Uh, Rachel. Where do you want my video games? Can I put them in the living room, or do you want me to keep them in the bedroom?"

She cocked her head to the side. He knew she didn't want to put them in the living room, but she didn't want to be a bitch about it either.

" 'Sokay if you don't want them in the living room. Chang and I just need some space to play, and it might mean sometimes people are hanging out in here. I'm not gonna be mad, although I might like to have them on the bigger tv out there. You might want my friends and me in here instead. 'Sup to you."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have them out in the living room," she said in a thoroughly unconvincing voice.

Puck laughed. "Babe, how 'bout we try it out? If you can't handle it, I'll move them in here. No biggie."

She smiled, a little relieved. "Thanks, Noah. I appreciate your being flexible."

"Babe, I have a vested interest in keeping you happy. I know how to do that in more ways than one."

She smiled, and reached into him for a hug. He realized that he was almost always the one who initiated the physical contact between them. It was nice to have her seek him out for a change. He kissed her briefly, set up his XBOX, and went back to unpacking. He didn't really have as much as he'd thought at first. He carefully tucked his "baseball card" collection in the back of the closet. Rachel came in the room to look at his clothes and stuff.

"I'm tired, Noah, I'm going to bed."

He didn't know what to say. He knew they were trying to be "roommates" so all his stuff was in here. What he wasn't sure was if she expected him to sleep with her all the time or split it between this room, and that room.

"Good night, Rachel. Do you want me to sleep with you or in here?"

She looked hurt. "You don't want to sleep with me if we're not intimate?"

"No, babe, that's not it. I want to sleep with you, but I know you didn't want to 'rush' this relationship. You're my girl. I wanna be with you no matter what, but I didn't know if you wanted me to completely invade your space."

She smiled again, and told him she definitely wanted him to invade her space. So, he slept cuddled up with her, completely hard, all night long. When he woke up, his dick was raging with fury at being ignored all night. He tried his Jedi mind tricks for shrinkage- no such luck. He got up and jumped in the shower and ignored his needy body. He was still half hard. He figured his dick was like a Rachel detector and could find her anywhere. It knew she was nearby, so he was ready. He ran his hand through his short hair. This was freakin' miserable. He decided to go for a run, so he changed in "his" bedroom, and left her a note.

Later that week, as he was easing into work and she was getting back into rehearsals for her show, they were sitting down to take-out when she surprised him with, "So, I think so far you're my favorite roomie."

"Why does that surprise you, Rachel?"

"Well, I didn't expect much because I have never much enjoyed having roommates. It's just never seemed to go well, so I was nervous. Freshman year, Paige was a slob. Sophomore year, Natalie was a slut and had a revolving door of drunken men coming in and out of our room, and let's just say some of them were way too friendly or confused to care if it was her or not! Junior year Brandy was way too competitive and went after anyone or anything I wanted. Senior year Dana was too phobic of everything! Then the times I've had roommates since then, we just didn't mesh well. So… you're my favorite. So far I'm impressed that you pick up after yourself and you're so considerate. I've never had a better roommate."

"I think you just like the fringe benefits." He told her. "Speaking of…"

She smiled. "We can tonight, if it works after we meet Becky, Mike, Steve, and Tim for a few drinks. I told them we'd meet them after the game."

Puck tried not to be irritated. First, he'd rather have gone to the game, but he had turned Chang down so he could hook up with Rachel not knowing her friend Becky would get invited by Tim and Rachel would want to meet them anyway. Now he was getting screwed out of the game and getting screwed!

Becky called not long after and they went down to a bar near the stadium. The four of them were half in the bag already, and he and Rachel were way too far behind. Puck was chugging away a few beers since he didn't have to work at all in the morning. Chang and Steve were hitting on some females at the bar. Tim went to get another pitcher, and Rachel was in the bathroom.

A very drunk Becky looked at him, and said, "She looks happy."

He just looked at her. Waiting.

"She usually can't let loose like this. Poor girl. Not being able to orgasm is such a horrible way to live."

Puck choked on his beer. "What?"

"You didn't know? Jesus. I'm sorry. I thought you knew. She always fakes it. Don't worry; she usually takes care of herself later. She just can't seem to make it work with a guy."

Puck looked at her. Rachel did not fake it. She couldn't be faking it. He _felt _her come. He _knew_ she was coming. No fucking way! Of course, that would explain the vibrator… SHIT!

When Rachel returned to the table, she kept glancing between the two of them, sure something had happened but not sure what. Puck was unusually touchy, even for him, and he looked like he was pissed off.

"What's wrong, Noah?" she asked. "Did Becky say something to upset you?"

He scowled and chugged away at his beer. "No." he said, but his jaw was clenched tightly shut when he answered her.

"Noah?" she rubbed his leg under the table, and he rubbed her hand back, but he didn't say anything else. They spent another 20 uncomfortable minutes hanging out there, but the tension between Becky and him was unbelievable. She wanted to interrogate Becky, but Noah had her by the hand and kept her close at all times.

"Noah, I've got plans for you tonight. Are you ready to leave?" she breathed into his ear.

He nodded. She couldn't read his body language at all. He seemed to _want _to take her home, but his body was rigid. Something bad had happened, and it made her nervous not to know what exactly. They strode out of the restaurant and walked quickly back to their place. Noah didn't stop to make out with her along the way, which was unusual. He just seemed intent on getting home quickly, which was fine with her.

When they walked in the door, they set their stuff down and looked at each other. She didn't know how to take this either. She expected to be thrown up on the kitchen counter and ravished. They hadn't had sex in 6 days now. She knew he was miserable because he kept moping around the apartment, especially in the morning. She suspected that was the reason for all the showers and running too, but she was not about to ask.

She started to kiss him, and it was like taking the top off a boiling pot. His hands started stripping off her clothes. He kissed her back hungrily, rubbing her body and caressing firmly as he removed her clothing. He was purposefully moving them toward her bedroom, and she was completely naked by the time they got to her doorway.

"Play fair, Noah!" she teased.

"Never have, Rachel, never will." He returned.

He backed her onto the bed, and she climbed backward onto it. He shucked off his own clothing and was as naked as she was. He continued to kiss her, placing his fully naked body carefully over hers, so they were touching everywhere they could. His hands tweaked her nipples, and they continued to kiss, thrusting with his tongue.

She felt his cock twitch on her thigh. He slipped a finger between her legs and tested her. He groaned at her wetness. As usual, she was like stoking a fire, wet and ready for him. He used his finger to waggle inside her, and she cried out. He put his mouth to her clit and started long, leisurely strokes from top to bottom. Then he used his finger inside her to push on the rough patch of nerve endings. She was breathing quickly, and braced her feet on the bed, arching her back up.

"Noah," she begged.

"What do you want, babe? What do you need?"

"You." She cried.

He kept going with his finger and his mouth. He quickened the pace of his tongue, laving it over and and over her clit. She was chanting his name now, but she wasn't there yet. He pushed harder with his finger and sucked in.

She keened out his name, and spasmed onto his finger. He licked and sucked it in, and she was gasping for breath. He drew his body back up next to hers.

"Did you fake it?" he asked.

"Wh-at?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath. "What?"

"I asked if you faked it. Your friend Becky told me that you can't orgasm with a guy, and informed me you were faking it. She thought I knew."

Rachel threw back her head and laughed full belly laughs until her sides hurt.

"Noah, I'm good. I am an actress, but I could NEVER do that on my own."

He wrinkled his brow at her. "You sure? I mean, it feels like the real deal to me, but how would I really know? Your friend seemed pretty sure. She told me you can't do it with a guy, only on your own, and you did have that vibrator…"

"Noah, I haven't _had_ my vibrator since you've been with me."

She had a point there.

"Besides, Noah, what Becky doesn't seem to understand is that I can't seem to have an orgasm with any guy other than you. With you, I've **never had to fake it. Never."**

That shit was so hot, he was hard for that round and the next, and a few hours later for the next too. He was the only guy EVER to rock her world. Could this girl get any hotter?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: the characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Can't wait for season 2. Still hoping for a glimpse of Puckleberry!

Still hoping Mark Salling decides to find his way to me in real life. Until then, I will admire him from afar.

Thanks to those of you whom have favorited or alerted me. I REALLY appreciate it. And, I LOVE getting reviews from you. It's interesting to me to see what you think works and what doesn't. I think it pushes me to do better. I know it's a hassle, but I appreciate it. I'm not the best reviewer myself. Personally, I only read M rated stories… gotta love the smut.

Puck woke up the next morning with a big smile on his face. He reached for Rachel, but she quickly scrambled out of bed.

"Oh, no you don't. Not again. What are you trying to do to me?"

He grinned. "Come here. I'll show you."

"I've got to get going. I told Becky I'd meet her for breakfast, and we're going in to work for a bit."

"Becky? Make sure you tell her."

"Tell her what?"

He looked at her. "Tell her about me. Tell her I make you so crazy that you have orgasm after orgasm after orgasm."

She looked at him. "You seriously want me to tell someone else about our sex life?"

He shrugged. "Just that part. 'Sokay. I don't really care if you tell her everything. Just make sure she knows that you don't _have _to fake it with me. EVER."

She shook her head at him. "Sometimes, Noah, your ego astounds me."

"Whatever, babe. Just tell her the truth."

They settled into a nice routine for the next few weeks living together. Rachel went back to work, and Puck went to as many shows as he could. He always bought her flowers, and he enjoyed his work. He helped her soothe her muscles in ways she had never learned in dance class, and she supposed that they were a good match in ways other than in bed too. He hung out a lot with Chang and his crowd, but they were together a lot. Rachel didn't seem to mind. They both worked a lot of nights, so their mornings were their alone times. Sometimes he got jealous of all the guys that got to kiss and touch Rachel on stage. He was so grateful that they were all gay. It was actually unusual to run into a male actor in Chicago that was NOT gay. He liked it though.

He loved his new job, and enjoyed some of the other guys at work. Occasionally they went out for beers after work, but it wasn't a regular thing. There were two girls at work. They'd definitely sent out feelers, but he'd made it clear that he was with someone. Even if he hadn't had Rachel, he wouldn't have wanted to start the workplace romance thing. That never went well. And he had had enough of bitter women in his life.

Labor Day weekend was coming up, and Rachel and he both had the weekend off. He'd booked a room at a bed and breakfast in South Haven, Michigan. Although they were together all the time, he wanted to keep things special and romantic for them. He didn't want her to think that he didn't appreciate her just because they lived together. He had booked this almost as soon as he got the job.

Wednesday evening was her last show for the week. He didn't go because he wanted to pack some special things. She was excited too. When they were in the city, it was hard not to be with friends all the time. Their friends were disappointed they didn't want to go as a group this time- especially Becky and Tim, but Puck had insisted they were going alone. He didn't even tell anyone where they were staying.

When she got home, exhausted, he rubbed her shoulders, and let her fall asleep without their usual lovemaking. He just wanted her to get a good night's rest before they left for their trip. He had snooped a little and found some (hot as fuck) lingerie for this rendezvous. It always looked better on Rachel than it did in the bag, so he couldn't wait…

They left early the next morning. Once again Puck was amazed at how much Rachel packed for a simple weekend.

"Babe, all you need is a bathing suit, and shorts. You don't have to wear anything else at all."

Puck had set up a playlist on his IPOD of some of his and Rachel's favorite songs. Mostly he did this because it just went better if he chose songs ahead of time so they wouldn't fight. Rachel appreciated that he took the time to plan ahead. He thought that was funny because ANY time he could avoid an argument with her, he would. Music was something to fight about.

They passed a sign for a rest area, and Puck asked if she wanted to stop and "take the edge off". She just smirked at him.

"No, I'm not feeling edgy. Besides, why would I want to have a quickie in a rest area, when we're going to a romantic bed and breakfast?"

"That's the beauty of it, babe. You don't have to choose. You can totally have both."

She just made a face that he figured was a no. He'd have work on expanding her fantasies.

When they got to the Bed and Breakfast, he checked them in and unloaded their things from the car. She disappeared into the bathroom FOREVER.

"Babe," he called, "you alright in there?"

"Yes, honey. I'll be right out."

"Holy shit. There's no fucking TV in here."

"I think that's common for a bed and breakfast."

NEVER had anyone told him this before. He didn't know bed and breakfasts didn't have TVs. He'd never been to one before. What the fuck? He was sure there was a TV downstairs, but that wasn't enough. He liked TV. There were games to watch. Rachel stepped out of the bathroom then, and he let his jaw drop and forgot about TV.

She was wearing a racy red bra and panty set with matching garters and tights. She had on fuck-me heels to match. The best part was the bra had little slits over the nipples so he could see them. He had NOT noticed that when he had peeked into the bag.

"Holy FUCK!" he whispered.

He was drawn to her like a magnet. He reached his hands out to touch her nipples. She leaned up to kiss him and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her body against his, and his body responded immediately.

"Babe," he moaned into her neck, kissing a path from her collarbone to her ear.

When he reached his hand between her legs, he got his second surprise of the afternoon.

"FUCK, YEAH!" he groaned into her ear as he felt the matching crotch-less panties and worked a finger between her legs without removing the underwear. She was warm and wet. He started removing his shirt and dropped to his knees. He used his tongue to slide up and down her slit, swirling around inside of her, and then put his thumb into her and felt her arch higher into him. He pressed the rest of his hand against her clit, and continues to tease her with his tongue as he worked her with his hand. She was grinding down onto him, and he was lapping up her juices steadily. He felt her tighten and release on his hand and mouth as she let go.

"Noah!" she cried out. He got to his feet and picked her up, putting her down on his hard dick. She was so wet and warm, he had to be inside her. He walked across the room with her on him, and set her down on the bed, letting he squirm off him a little, and pushing back into her hard. The bed was up high, made for fucking. He pushed into her all the way again, and she pushed back onto him. She was kissing his neck, blowing in his ear.

"God, yes, Noah. Make love to me."

He ground into her, in and out. He pinched her nipples, and swept them with his tongue. She was so fucking hot. When she reached between them to swipe at his tight balls, he shot into her and she followed.

As she caught her breath, she asked what he thought about her new underwear. He smirked at her and pulled out.

"I don't think you have to fucking ask. Babe, let's go in the whirlpool for a while, and go out. Wear the new underwear under your skirt."

"Noah, I had planned to, but they're no good the rest of this weekend. They're a little messy."

Fuck yeah they were. But he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to know she was wearing crotch-less underwear beneath her skirt.

"Don't worry," she told him, "I'll wear them again sometime in Chicago. I'll be right back."

He smiled. She was right. While she cleaned up in the bathroom, he filled the whirlpool, adding bubble bath that was quickly multiplying in the swirling water. He lit little candles around the whole tub, even though it was the middle of the day. He grabbed some champagne from the cooler, poured two glasses, and wet out a bowl of strawberries and dove chocolates. He'd prepared for this trip. He'd actually put a lot of thought and effort into romancing his girl this weekend.

He jumped in the tub and waited for her to return from the bathroom. She stepped out in a long t-shirt. She smiled when she saw his preparations, but her gaze was quickly drawn to his naked chest. Puck was not stupid. He knew his naked torso had drawn the attention of every woman who'd ever seen it, and he was not going to let his hard work in the gym go to waste.

"Noah, what a romantic surprise."

"Yeah, babe. I told you this was a weekend for romance, not friends."

She smiled. She had not been opposed to having their friends come along, but now that they were here, she was glad it was just the two of them. Noah's romantic side was always a very pleasant surprise for her. She wondered when it had started.

"When did you get romantic?" she asked as she threw her shirt on the floor and stepped into the tub.

He helped her down with a hand and passed her a glass of champagne.

With an arched eyebrow he asked, "Babe, are you questioning my badassness? Don't you remember me singing 'Sweet Caroline' to you sophomore year?"

Of course she did. She had never forgotten that he had sung to her just because she had asked him to. It was a wonderful feeling to know that he was doing something he didn't necessarily want to do just because she had asked.

"I'll always remember that, Noah. It was one of the most romantic moments of my life."

They relaxed in the tub, sipping champagne and noshing on strawberries and chocolate until the water cooled. Then they got out and got dressed. Since they'd been drinking, they decided to go for a walk on the beach of Lake Michigan. The B&B was right on the water, and it was a sunny, warm day. They held hands, and Rachel carried her sandals in her other hand as they walked. Puck hadn't worn shoes at all. After the walk, they returned to the room to decide what they wanted to do for dinner. They walked to a nearby restaurant, and waited in the bar along with the other 30 or 40 people waiting for a table.

"Let's just get take-out and go back to the room," Rachel suggested.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He really wanted the weekend to be perfect, and take-out seemed so… not romantic.

"Yes, Noah, I want to be alone with you again, not with all these people. It will take _hours _to get a table."

He couldn't really argue with that, so they placed an order with the bartender and had another drink while they waited. They walked the order the two blocks back to the B&B, then set up in their room for dinner.

He tried to keep things light, and even turned the fireplace on, although the air conditioning was running. He figured it wasn't putting out much heat, it was more for ambience anyway. Before they were quite done with dinner, he noticed the room darkening a little and pulled her back onto the beach for the sunset.

He had her standing in front of him, with his arms wrapped around her, over here shoulders. He kissed her neck.

"What a beautiful sunset, Noah. I'm so glad we came out to watch the sun set on the water. I love this."

"I love you, Rachel. I love you. I want this whole weekend to be perfect for you because I've never felt this way about anybody. You are amazing. I love you and us."

She looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Noah, I love you too. You are the perfect, romantic boyfriend."

They kissed, and walked back to the room eager to make love and tell each other again. This time when he lowered her to the bed, they made love gently and sweetly, much different from their normal, frenzied coupling. Their hands were entwined the whole time, and they kept their mouths touching throughout .

"I love you, Rachel Berry!" he whispered as he came inside her.

"I love you too!" she whispered back and let the waves of release crash over her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy has rights to the characters of Glee. Holding out for Puckleberry by Season 3.**

**Mark Salling just gets better and better.**

**AN: Hey, I finally found the story that inspired the stealing of "Richard" from chapter 1. It was "you trained these lips…" by cheapen. Check it out. GREAT!**

**As always, thanks for reviews and alerts and favorites. Reviews and favorites are my favorites. **** Keep responding please!**

**And I'm so sorry for the pathetic typos in the last chapter. DISTRACTING!**

When they returned from their Labor Day weekend in Michigan, they were a different couple in some ways. Their relationship seemed calmer, gentler, and more focused on each other. They both seemed more relaxed and even more focused, if that was possible, on each other. Rachel had told her dads prior to their trip that they were "together" now. To Puck's relief, they had not been devastated. They were a little surprised, but she took it as a surprise that they were more than friends. They seemed happy for her.

Puck's mom was over the moon that things were going so well with Rachel. Rachel offered his mom and sister tickets to a play if they wanted to visit. Puck wasn't thrilled.

"I don't know if I can stand to see my ma gloating all weekend," he grumbled to her.

She laughed. "What makes you think she'll gloat?"

He looked at her. "Have you _met _the woman? She'll gloat."

She giggled again. "I honestly think it will be fun."

He was able to juggle his schedule so that he could work longer hours earlier in the week and have time to spend with his mom later. When he picked her up at the train station and found she was _alone,_ he freaked out a little.

"Where's Jenna?" He kissed his mom on the cheek and grabbed her bags.

"She and Dan had plans. It's Homecoming, Noah. I wasn't going to ruin this for her."

"She's back with that douche? I thought they broke up."

He threw her stuff in the trunk and opened the door for her. As they drove to the apartment they talked more.

"They got back together 3 days after you left. It was all a big misunderstanding."

He grunted, then stopped and shook his head. "Are you telling me you left them alone on Homecoming? Shit. You gotta go back. She's having a fucking party- or worse!" He grimaced.

"Noah, you are completely overreacting. Jenna is a smart, good girl. She'll be fine. I trust her."

"No offense, Ma, but you trusted me. And you should not have!"

She laughed at him. "Noah, I never trusted you. Sometimes I had no choice, and teenagers have to make some of their own decisions. She will be fine."

"Maybe I should go home and surprise her."

He parked the car and got her bags out of the trunk. He took her upstairs to the apartment and got her some wine while they waited for Rachel to get home from work.

When Rachel got home they sat and talked with his mom for another hour, and then they went to bed. His mom was staying in his "room", and he was with Rachel in their room. His mom didn't ask. When he and Rachel were in bed, he told her about Jenna. She had known they had gotten back together, so she wasn't surprised.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Noah, it wasn't my news to share. I figured your mom or your sister should have told you. I didn't think it was like a secret or anything. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal. High school kids break up and get back together all the time."

He groused some more. "You didn't know it was Homecoming, did you? When you invited them here?"

"Honestly, I didn't even think about that. I'm a little surprised that your mom didn't want to be there for pictures and stuff. It's quite flattering that she wanted to be here with us."

"Rachel, you're a Jew. She adores you."

She grumbled a little. "I like to think she would have liked me even if I weren't Jewish."

" 'Course she would, babe. She knows her little boy is completely in love with you, so she loves you. That's the way this works."

He started kissing her neck and put his hand under her nightshirt, but she pushed his hands away.

"Noah, this room isn't exactly soundproof, and your mother is right across the hall."

What the fuck? Cockblocked by his mother? He wasn't in high school.

"Just keep it quiet, Rach. We'll be okay."

He kissed her neck again, and made a play for her boobs, but she grabbed his hands.

"You know I can't keep quiet with you. As you keep reminding Becky, 'you're a fucking sex god'!"

Sometimes, being a stud just didn't pay off. She didn't let him get anywhere that night, and he tried. He woke up a few hours later and tried again, but even in her sleepy state, she would not relent.

"Don't fucking invite my ma again." He told her when she got out of bed the next morning. She just smiled at him, and jumped in the shower.

His mom had made a huge breakfast, so that helped with his foul mood. He wondered where he could send his mother so he could get some. What could she possibly do alone, so that he could have a few hours with Rachel? He thought of it then.

"Ma, I want you to go to a day spa today, so you look all amazing for Rachel's show tonight. I'm going to take you to a fancy dinner, and we'll go to the show. Rachel has this spa she goes to, and I want to buy you an afternoon there too."

His mother positively beamed and went down to get in the shower and dress immediately.

Rachel smiled at him, completely onto his plan.

"Did you schedule an appointment for her, Noah?" she asked.

His face fell a little, but he said no. Then he asked her to call and drop her name. She did, and he put his mom in a cab with plenty of money for the ride there and back plus tip. He had charged the appointment to his credit card so that would all be taken care of too.

When he got back to the bedroom, Rachel was naked in bed.

"Noah, you're incorrigible." She told him.

"You think it was a brilliant plan too. Admit it."

"Let me show you how brilliant it was."

She pushed him back on the bed and reached down to feel his hard dick. She wrapped her fist around it as tightly as she could, but her tiny hands could not wrap around much of it. She stroked up and down and ran her nails over the boys. Then she kissed the tip and stroked up and down with her tongue. She took him in her mouth and sucked deeply. He nearly came off the bed with the pleasure. She was so fucking amazing.

"Babe, stop, please. You are amazing, but I want to make love to my beautiful girlfriend."

She wasn't going to argue, but she didn't let him push her back on the bed when he tried. Instead, she climbed up on top of him, facing away from him.

"No, babe, turn around."

She perched over him and impaled herself all the way down on his hard cock. Then she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Why, Noah? Don't you like how this feels?"

He groaned as she slowly stroked up and down on him, on her heels perched to get the full effects of taking him all the way in and almost all the way out, then back down.

"Shit, babe."

She was completely in control. Too in control. He reached around her to start tapping on her clit with his finger. He leaned up and put his other hand on her breast to play with her nipple. He kissed the back of her neck. She started breathing harder, and he quickened the pace by thrusting up into her and continuing to stroke her clit. She was going over the edge, but she managed to get the upper hand in the end when she reached down and stroked the boys again with her nails.

"Fuck, yeah." He said as he unloaded into her. She came too, and he bit her neck.

When his mom returned a few hours later he admired her new look. She had loved the trip to the spa, and he was surprised to learn she'd never done anything like that before. He didn't know why he was surprised. There had never been money for anything like that before, and she hadn't really dated or anything so nobody would buy that for her. He just felt bad that he hadn't bought her anything like this before, and the only reason he did now was to get some.

Rachel left not too much later, and she had gotten them reservations to a really nice restaurant too. He wanted his mom to have a nice time, but he had also called Jenna and threatened her not to "fuck up this trip by doing something fucking stupid". She had laughed at him, and told him he was the classical pot calling the kettle black. What the hell did that mean?

He and his mother had a nice time at dinner, and he even admitted to her how much he loved Rachel. His mom had smiled.

"Noah, when you're ready to take it to the next level, and I hope that's soon because I am NOT getting any younger, make it a big deal. Rachel is dramatic. Go over the top for her. She's romantic and needs the big romance. Plus, I can't wait to have Jewish grandbabies."

"Ma, geesh. Give me a break. We've only been together a few months. I love her. She is wonderful, but I don't want to scare her off."

"Noah, do you think there's any chance you won't want to be with her in ten years?"

He shook his head no.

"Do you think you could handle it if she left you?"

He didn't even bother to answer that dumbass question.

"What would be so different, exactly, if you two were married?"

He didn't know how to answer that, so he didn't. What would be different? She would be his forever. She already was, but did everyone else know that?

They went to the show and had a great time. They went backstage afterward and got to meet the whole cast and director and everyone. He had brought Rachel more flowers, like he always did. His mother had beamed proudly when he admitted that he brought flowers to every show.

After the show, the three of them went back to the apartment and had a glass of wine. When his mother had gone to bed, he pulled a sleepy Rachel into his arms and kissed her.

"You know you'll be mine forever, right?" he asked her.

"Mmm…hmmm."

The next day his mom made a great breakfast again. Rachel, his mom, and he went to Shedd Aquarium and Hard Rock Café for lunch. Chang even met them for lunch because his mom had always liked Mike. Then Rachel went into work. He worried that she would be exhausted after their day, but she winked at him and whispered in his ear that she had plenty of extra energy.

That night, he and his mom went to another show that Rachel had gotten tickets to, but she wasn't in. It was okay, but he wasn't that into it. His mom, however, loved it.

"Do you know what's fascinating to me, Noah?" his mom asked when they got back to the apartment.

"What, Ma?"

"That you don't even seem to notice all the women who hit on you. That's how I knew you were in love with Rachel. Beautiful women set their sights on you, and you don't even acknowledge them. She's a lucky girl, that Rachel, to have your undivided attention."

"No, Ma, I'm the lucky one."

She smiled at him and said goodnight.

He thought about what she had said that night as he pulled Rachel into his arms. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, but she insisted that there would be no nooky while Mama Puckerman was in the house.

"She's fucking staying at a hotel next time." Puck grumbled.

Rachel reached down and stroked him.

"It's only a few more days." Like that helped.

The next morning Puck went for a run and left Rachel and his mom to hang out. When he returned he could hear them talking in "his" bedroom. He shot to his feet when he heard his mom say, "I didn't know Noah kept his baseball cards all these years. I wonder if he still has…"

He sprinted to the door, but he was too late. His mom had emptied the box marked baseball cards, and his porn stash was displayed all over the bed.

"Ummm…" was all he could think to say.

"Noah!" said Rachel, horrified.

"I'm sorry," his mother said and practically ran for the kitchen.

"Rach, let me explain," he said.

"I don't think there's anything to really explain, Noah, is there. I mean you thought this box out completely and even marked it in a way that would mean I wouldn't be curious about the contents of the box."

"Babe, it's not like that. I just thought that maybe you'd want to watch some of this with me."

It was a lame finish, and he knew it. She stomped out of the room. He heard her make plans to go shopping with his mother. She was avoiding him. It was a good technique. She couldn't throw him out with his mother here, so she was just avoiding him. Shit. He had no fucking idea how to fix this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee season 2 is coming soon, but not soon enough. I will probably enjoy Finchel, but I secretly hope Rachel develops a crush on Puck. Go team Puckleberry! Come on, Mr. Murphy, listen to the fans!**

**Mark Salling- who isn't in lust with him? No breathing woman I know!**

**THANKS so much, as always to my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. I appreciate it when you let me know something in particular that you liked or think I did well. Many, many times, you tell me something I had never thought about… I file it away for future stories. AND thanks for liking on Mama Puckerman. I feel it's important for Puck to have been raised by a strong woman for him to LIKE women now.**

**Special shout-out to Kimmy77 who has been calming my own angst over pieces of the story... you and I are on the same page... as you will see although I wrote this prior to your last message!**

Puck thought all afternoon about how to make things right for Rachel. He knew she was pissed, and he didn't know what to do about it. He did the one thing he knew would make her happy- he cleaned. He cleaned and cleaned and cleaned the apartment. She loved having a clean place. He did too, but their views on clean were at two completely different levels. So he cleaned to Rachel's level.

His ma and she returned several hours later. He thought she probably timed it so she would barely have time to shower and change before her show. She was in the shower and he waited in the bedroom. She came out, and ignored him.

"Rachel, are we going to talk about this?"

"No, Noah, we are not. I don't have time right now, nor do I wish to discuss this with your mother in the next room."

He groaned. "Rachel, I don't want you to be mad at me."

Her eyes flashed. She was still livid. "Then you should have thought about that before…"

He tried to pull her into his arms, but she twisted away.

"C'mon, baby. Please let me make it up to you."

"I'm sorry, Noah. I guess I'm feeling very… hurt. We will talk about this later."

He and his mom didn't have real plans for the night while Rachel was working so they just walked around. She wanted to make him dinner, so they picked up groceries, and she made him lasagna. After dinner they just watched TV and talked. Neither one of them brought up the porn stash. He was grateful for that.

When Rachel got home, she talked with his mom for a while. He went to bed early so she couldn't not let him sleep with her. He was not going to sleep on the couch while his ma was here. The humiliation would be too much. When she came to bed, she perched herself firmly on her side of the bed where their bodies would be sure not to touch. He was afraid to try to talk to her, so he just pretended to be asleep, and when she was asleep, he pulled her into his arms. It made him feel better, even though he was pretty sure she was unaware that she was in his arms.

The next morning she rolled away from him quickly. He was pretty sure it was his rock-hard dick that had done him in here. It's not like he could fucking help it. It had been _days_ since he'd had any release. Jesus. Having her hot, sexy as fuck body pressed up against him all night had been sweet torture.

His mom was leaving today, and he was glad. He'd had a nice time with her, but he needed time alone with his girl to fix this, and that couldn't happen with a Jewish mother looking over everything. Rachel and his ma said their goodbyes, and he loaded her suitcases into his car.

"We're coming for Thanksgiving," she told him.

At his look of alarm she added, "Jenna and I will stay in a hotel. Your apartment would be too crowded for all of us."

Thank fuck. "Does Rachel know?"

She looked at him, amused. "Of course she knows. She invited us. Did you think I just invited myself?"

That was pretty much exactly what he had thought. But if Rachel had invited them for something two months away, it gave him hope she planned to be over it by then. Maybe his fucking guardian angel was back.

He drove her to the train station and saw her off with a kiss and a hug. He begged her to watch Jenna closely and seriously consider putting her on the pill, but she just laughed him off.

When he returned to the apartment, Rachel had already left, uncharacteristically early for her matinee show. He called up Chang and they hung out for a few hours playing video games and chilling.

"What the fuck's up, Puck?"

"The fuck you talking about?"

"You're all moody and shit. You and Rachel fightin'?"

"Kind of. She and my ma found my porn stash, and it didn't go over well."

Chang fell over he was laughing so hard. "You're fucking 25 years old, and your ma found your porn stash. That's hilarious. Even better she was with your girlfriend when it happened. Only you, Puck. Only you."

Puck didn't see what was so fucking funny. His girl was pissed. He hadn't gotten laid in days, and his ma knew he was a pervert. There was nothing fucking funny about this.

"Shit, Mike. Rachel's _seriously _pissed."

"She is? No, she's not. She was just embarrassed that it happened when your ma was here. It made her look like an inferior woman or something that her man needed porn. Why didn't you hide it?"

Rachel? Inferior? Nah, that wasn't it.

"I did hide it. It was in the back of the closet labeled 'baseball cards'."

Chang split a gut laughing again. "Baseball cards? Why didn't you label it 'personal'? No wonder your ma fucking found it."

He hadn't thought about that.

"Okay, brainiac, how am I going to get out of this shit with Rachel?"

"You, the Puckster, are asking me for advice with women? How the fuck should I know? Do what you always do. Use your mojo."

Well, what he always did was… seduce women. He could do that. His ma was gone. She had needs. He definitely had needs. She was probably as horny as he was. Yeah, this was perfect.

Chang left before Rachel came home. He dimmed the lights and lit some candles in the living room and bedroom. He chose a bottle of her favorite Merlot and set out two glasses. He had bought flowers earlier and put them on the table. When she walked in the door, she looked around the room.

"No fucking way. You did NOT think you were going to get out of this with a few fucking candles. You think sex fixes everything, and it doesn't Noah. Sex doesn't fix everything, and you can't make it better with an orgasm."

With that she stomped off to the bedroom and slammed the door. This was not what he had expected. He didn't even know how to handle this. What the fuck should he do now?

He put the wine away. He didn't think sex fixed everything, but if she thought it didn't _help_, she was just kidding herself. When he turned the handle to their bedroom door, he found it locked. Shit. For the first time since he had moved in here, he would not be sleeping with his girl.

The next day he had to go into work early to help make up for the time off last week. Rachel didn't come out of the bedroom, so he didn't get to see her. She had the day off, but she wasn't home when he got home.

He sent her a text that said: I'm sorry. You can't avoid me forever. I love you.

She didn't send one back, but she came home within an hour.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I didn't think it was such a big deal. Seriously, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I love you. I don't want you to be mad at me."

She moved into his arms and let him hold her a little, but she was still mad. She went into the bedroom and changed into boxer shorts and a t-shirt. When she returned to the living room, he had his guitar out and was strumming softly. She smiled at him. He did know how to make her feel better. He sang to her softly.

Chicago, "It's Hard for Me to Say I'm Sorry"

Everybody needs a little time away,  
I heard her say, from each other.  
Even lovers need a holiday,  
far away, from each other.

Hold me now.  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
I just want you to stay.  
After all that we've been through.  
I will make it up to you, I promise you. ( baby)  
And after all that's been said and done.  
You're just the part of me I can't let go.

Couldn't stand to be kept away,  
Not for a day, from your body. ( not even a day)  
Wouldn't want to be swept away, (away)  
far away, from the one that I love.

Hold me now.  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
I just want you to know. (you to no)  
Hold me now.  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry.  
I could never've let you go.

After all that we've been through.  
I will make it up to you.  
I promise you.  
And after all that's been said and done.  
You're just a part of me I can't let go. ( I cant let go)

After all that we've been through.  
I will make it up to.  
I promise to.

When he was done, she climbed into his lap and cuddled up with him. He carefully set the guitar on the coffee table. He kissed his girl and carefully kept his hands from roaming.

"I was so hurt that your mother had to see that collection, Noah."

Shit, Chang had been right.

"I know, babe. I'm so sorry about that, but I didn't do it to hurt you. If I had left it at my ma's house, she would have found it, and I didn't want that. Who knew she'd open it here?"

"I just don't know why you need it, Noah? Aren't I enough for you?"

Chang knew his shit.

" 'Course you're enough for me. I can't even handle you most of the time you're so much, but have you ever watched porn? It's some sexy shit."

She gave him a look that said she couldn't believe that he thought she'd buy that.

"No, seriously, Rachel, have you ever watched it? Girls _say _they don't find it sexy, but they always do. It's biological. It's just like foreplay. We should watch some."

She smiled at him. It was the first smile he'd seen in 2 ½ days, so he was thrilled.

"Okay," she said. "Let's watch it tonight."

He wasn't expecting that. He jumped up and ran to the closet.

"What one do you want to watch?" he shouted down the hall.

"You pick. I don't really care."

Shit. He needed her to pick because if he chose the wrong one this shit could start all over again. He glanced at the titles. There were only 4 movies. The rest were magazines. He tried to choose what he remembered as the most "conservative" DVD.

He put it on, and cuddled up with her on the couch. She watched, but she leaned up to kiss him a lot and rubbed her body against his. His dick was so hard the entire time, and it wasn't because of the actresses on the screen. He had worked his hands under her shirt to play with her nipples, but that was as far as he dared right now. This was one time when she definitely needed to initiate things between them. He hoped she would start soon. He kissed her neck.

"Babe, do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"To be honest, it's not really my cup of tea. It seems so forced and contrived, there's no real art, and there is absolutely no plot. I can't believe there isn't better quality pornography out there. But, being a male, I can see that you are focusing on the nudity and variety of women and sex acts. Plus, it can't help but stroke your ego that the actors are so unattractive and get these beautiful girls anyway. I hope you don't think for a minute that these girls are 'natural' at all. But, I am willing to admit that there's something 'naughty' about watching someone else have sex that makes it a bit of a turn-on. Unfortunately, I'm tired and need to go to bed. Are you coming?"

Fuck yeah he was coming. She went into the bedroom and climbed into bed with her pajamas on. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed with her. He started to pull at her top, and she turned to him.

"Oh, Noah. I'm so sorry. I started my period today. We won't be able to fool around tonight."

Shit. Fuck. His dick was already raging hard against her thigh.

"You fucking did this shit on purpose! You fucking little tease!" he accused.

"What?" she asked as the laughter spilled forth from her body. "Do you mean teach you a lesson about porn?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee is the genius product of Ryan Murphy's brilliance…**

**My story and the many other Puckleberry fanfics will hopefully encourage a PUCKLEBERRY uprising in Season 2.**

**AN: Thanks to my many faithful reviewers, especially freedomofnight, aussietasha, jayjackson, and yalebaby! I so appreciate the encouragement!**

**I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who loves frequent updates! Geesh. For a while there, I thought it was like against the rules here to update a lot.**

**And AHA, now I know why chapter 9 got no reviews… there is no chapter 9! I somehow got messed up along the way on my numbers. Whew. I couldn't figure out where I had gone wrong because 9 (I think 10 on here) was one of my favs…) LOL**

Puck woke up the next morning in his usual state of arousal with his girlfriend's body pressed tightly against him. Usually when she was unable to make love to him due to Mother Nature's call, she took care of him in other ways. He was hoping that this was one of those mornings. Plus, a little PMS helped explain her whole overreaction to the porn collection. She'd probably like it now.

He kissed her neck, and slid a hand under her shirt.

"G'morning, babe."

It was a tough call. He wasn't sure if he should tell her how much he had missed sleeping with her two nights ago, or if it was safer not to remind her of the whole incident. He decided to play it safe and not bring it up.

"Good morning, Noah. I slept better being in your arms."

She leaned in to kiss his neck, careful to avert her morning breath mouth from his face.

"Babe, me too. I missed my girl."

He snuggled down to her and was glad that they were good now. That's what he wanted. That and a blow job would make the morning perfect.

Rachel told him she was going to jump in the shower and then she'd make breakfast. So much for the blow job. Shit. He told her he was going to go for a quick run. If he wasn't going to get laid, he might as well work off some of this energy. Damn, this was getting ridiculous and the end didn't seem in near any time soon.

Rachel was in the kitchen making breakfast when he returned. He groaned at her short skirt, reminiscent of the school-girl ones she wore in high school. That was NOT what he needed to see right now. He took a quick shower, and worked his way through his problem. He wanted his girl, but sometimes a guy just needs release.

They had a nice breakfast together, and then he had to go to work. They made plans to meet up after he got out of work. He told her to go ahead and call their friends if she wanted. He knew she enjoyed doing the group thing.

"Why don't we invite everyone over here?" she asked.

"Sounds good." He told her. He just wanted her to be happy again, whatever she wanted. If he couldn't get some, they might as well be with other people.

When he got home after work, he wasn't surprised to see that she had made appetizers and was finishing putting out food for their guests. He didn't understand why it was always such a big deal, but for Rachel, it was. He stopped and looked at her. She had changed her clothes and was wearing a really low-cut top with long, skinny jeans. The jeans hugged her ass perfectly. It made him think of when she played cowgirl with him, and gave him an instant boner.

"Rachel, what are you wearing?"

She looked down. "Jeans and a top?"

"I can practically see your nipples in that top." He groaned.

She laughed. "Noah, you're so goofy sometimes."

He looked at her. What was she talking about? "Rachel, I can see most of your tits, and what if you bend over? Are you even wearing a bra?"

"This top doesn't need a bra. Straps would show, and it's built for not wearing one."

Puck couldn't help but reach out and fondle her tits a little. "Babe, you're fucking killing me here. I really don't want our friends staring at your tits all night."

She swatted his hands away, and told him nobody would even notice. He thought she was a little too naïve, and he knew a lot more about the male psyche than she did. He told her that too, but she just told him to go get ready.

"What if I'm right? What do I get if I'm right, and every guy who steps in the door ogles your boobs all night?"

"I'll give you a gold star?" she winked.

"No. I'm right, and you refuse to admit it. I get a blow job if I'm right."

She laughed. "You're always trying to get sexual favors from our bets. No deal. You always cheat."

He had cheated only once. Or twice. It couldn't be helped when sex stuff was on the line.

He had to think quickly on his feet or the girl would _own _him.

"If I'm right, I get to pick out Halloween costumes- both of ours."

She turned toward him and grimaced. She had mentioned a few different classical characters in love she suggested they be, and there was no fucking way he was wearing tights to a Halloween party where a bunch of gay dudes would be sizing him up. To be honest, many of Rachel's gay friends sized him up on a daily basis, and it wasn't exactly flattering. He had to get her crazy ideas of costumes out of her head now.

"Can we still be a couple theme?" she asked.

He cocked his head to the side. He could totally do this shit. She could be a Playboy bunny, and he could be Hugh Hefner. She could be Little Red Riding Hood, and he would be the Wolf. This he could handle.

They sealed the deal with a kiss, and he jumped in the shower. He changed his clothes and came out just as their first guests were arriving.

Mike walked in the door with his eyes glued to his girlfriend's chest. Puck smacked Chang in the back of the head and told him to watch his fucking eyes. When her friends, Bart and Ben arrived they complimented her on "bringing out the girls to play". His eyes connected with hers across the room.

Tim and Becky arrived next, and Tim kept taking sideways glances at Rachel so much that Becky finally asked Rachel where she got the top because apparently she needed to buy one too. Tim looked sheepish, and tried harder not to stare.

Rachel and Mike were dancing. Puck didn't care that they were dancing, he totally trusted both of them, but he wished Mike would stop touching her there. His hand seemed to be perpetually on her ass. Puck wanted his hand there. Mike was also leaning down into her a lot, getting a full view of her front. Puck had barely been there himself of late.

Puck was getting hornier and hornier watching the way his girl's tits were swaying as she and Mike danced. She threw back her head and laughed at something Mike said. Mike was not that funny. It was almost like she was flirting. Then it hit him. She was totally playing him. She was so fucking hot, and it was so damn long since he'd had her. It totally sucked that girls didn't get boners because he wanted to tease her as much as she was teasing him. It was awfully warm in here too. That's when the idea came to him. He could tease her. He would just have to go about it in a different way.

"Babe, if you grab my guitar, I'll play, and you all can sing."

Her eyes lit up immediately. She sent him a smoldering look. Music was definitely the key to turning his girl on. When she brought it to him, she let her hand linger on his knee.

"Rachel, it's so warm in here, do you think we should open a window?"

He saw her cringe a little. She hated to expose her voice to night air if she didn't have to and rarely opened the windows at night. She felt it was dangerous in her line of work.

" 'Sokay. I'm too warm; I'll just take off my shirt."

He slid his shirt off, and saw her lips tighten as she took in his torso.

"My, my," commented Bart. "Things just started heating up."

He ignored it and started strumming on the guitar. He played a little Jimmy Buffet for the groups so they could have fun with it. First he played "Fins", his personal favorite, then he played "Why Don't We Get Drunk and Screw?". Chang laughed when he played that song.

"Rachel, I think it's a message for you." Mike told her.

She laughed. "I think it is too. Subtlety has never been his strong suit." She looked at Puck and smiled.

He played for almost an hour, and the group had fun singing along. Chang left first telling Rachel this was prime "Score" time at the bar, so he had to stop off somewhere. She laughed at him, and wondered aloud when he had turned into "Puck". Puck did not appreciate that comment.

"As if!" Puck told them.

They laughed at his outrage. Then Chang said, "Face it Puck, you've become Noah."

"The fuck." He said. But he thought about it and admitted, only to himself, that being Noah wasn't so bad.

The rest of the group followed Chang. From the way the other two couples were all over each other on the way out the door, Puck figured he was the only one not getting any tonight. When he closed the door and locked it behind their friends, he grabbed Rachel and started kissing her.

"Noah, you know we can't fool around," she said as she squirmed away from him.

"But babe, we should at least _celebrate _my winning the bet!"

"You're right. I should get rid of this top."

"No, you should just wear it when we're home alone. You did it on purpose. You're trying to tease me." He moved in closer to her to kiss her neck.

"You should talk. You took _off_ your shirt!"

" 'Sright, babe. I play dirty, and I play to win. If I'm going to be all hot and bothered, you are too. How much longer?"

She ran her hands over his biceps and squealed a little. "Not sure. I just don't know with these new pills. Could be two days, could be 5."

Shit. He ran his hand under her top and tweaked her nipple. She pushed his hand away, and told him to go to bed.

She stayed out in the kitchen for a while to clean up. He knew she was trying to avoid him, but he was busy trying to recall some shrivel moments. Damn. He needed to get some fucking sleep.

Two days later, he was at work when he got a text from Rachel.

RB*: Green light. Green light. Can u come home 4 lunch?

Puck: F yeah, b there 1

She greeted him at the door in a black lacy get up. He felt a little bad, but it completely tore as he threw it off her and pushed her back onto the kitchen table. He knelt down to use his tongue on her. He lapped at her from bottom to top, and used his tongue to fuck into and out of her like he wanted to with his dick. She squirmed and whimpered. He moved his tongue to her clit and flicked as quickly as he could with short, hammering motions. She grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him up to her.

"Noah, now. Please. Fuck. Me."

"Babe, you're hot as fuck. I fucking love you."

He pushed into her and pulled her onto him so she wouldn't be hurt on the table. He just didn't have the energy to get them to the bedroom. She started grinding down on him. He swirled a little, and used his thumb on her clit. He could not stop kissing her the whole time. She was sucking on his tongue when her body tensed up and shattered. He released into her right after that.

"Babe, I love you. Thanks for texting me. I needed you so bad. Let's NEVER go this long again."

They were both sweaty and hot. He put his forehead to hers and kissed her again. He pulled out with a big mess and got her some paper towel and cleaned up the table. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

He cleaned up and was heading back to work. "Tonight, come straight home after your show, okay?"

"Noah, I love you, but you are one horny bastard," she told him.

"Fuck yeah, babe. I'm totally hot for your rockin' bod. Be ready for it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters, but I appreciate that Ryan Murphy came up with them. He's the man.**

**Puck is only a character, but Mark Salling is very, very real and very, very hot. Puck is awesome, but Mark is legal. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I seem to have a small, but loyal band of reviewers. Love to hear your opinions… seriously.**

Two days later Puck came home to an empty apartment and a sexy note from Rachel with promises of what she was going to do to him. That shit was hot, but now he had to wait 3 hours for her to get here. He called Chang, and met him for a few beers a couple of blocks over.

"Puck, you are so whipped. Look at you hurrying home for the little woman. Rachel's right. I'm more Puck than you now."

"Whatever. As if you could be badass enough to be me. You'd hurry home too if you knew what was happening when I get there. Totally worth it."

They fist bumped goodbye, and Mike moved on to the redhead two barstools away.

Puck walked into the apartment and turned on the TV while he waited. Rachel got home about 5 minutes later. She walked in the door and started removing her clothing. By the time she got to the couch she was completely naked. He was so excited, he was practically drooling.

She lowered herself to her knees and crawled up to undo his belt buckle and shoved his pants down. She took him in her mouth and deep throated immediately. He rubbed the back of her head encouragingly.

"Oh, babe, you're so damn hot. I love it when you take me all the way in." What he didn't mention was that this had been such a rare thing in his experience. He was way too big for most girls to handle that, but she had been blessed with no gag reflex, so she was able to take him deep. High school Puck would have told her that, but Puck had learned a thing or two from his troubled past.

She climbed up on him and started kissing his ear and neck. She whipped his shirt off and helped him with the rest of his clothes until he was as naked as she was. Then she straddled his hips and teased him as she hovered over him, not going any further.

He put a finger between them and stroked her clit eagerly. She was wet. He could make her wetter. He put a finger inside her and found the rough patch at the back of her clit. He pressed and rubbed while she ground down on him. He used his other hand on the front of her clit and swirled it around in small circles. She was close now. She tried to climb on him, but he wouldn't let her. He kept working her until she was tightening on his hands and biting his shoulder with her release.

When she was done, he let her climb on him, and they made love on the living room couch. She rode him tenderly, sweetly at first. Then she increased her pace as she got closer. His balls tightened up and unloaded into her while she cried out her love for him and they kissed tenderly until they had to separate and clean up.

When they were in bed, cuddling in for the night, she turned to him and said, "Noah, I have something to tell you."

Puck's heart dropped a little. She sounded serious. "Shit. Are you pregnant?"

"What? No. I just got a call from my dads today. They're coming into town."

No fucking way. Their sex life had just picked up again from his ma's visit and Rachel's fucking period.

Shit. "When?"

"Tomorrow." She kissed him quickly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't very well tell them 'Don't come, Noah and I want to make love, and we can't do that while you're here.' Right?"

He groaned. "That would have been nice, but I doubt they'd appreciate that I look out for you by making sure we fuck like bunnies all the time."

He kissed her. He was really too tired to go again now, but he wished he could. They would both feel refreshed in the morning.

"How long?"

"I'm not exactly sure. They didn't specify, but they said something about a long weekend. It should only be a few days."

In the morning, she showed him how much she would miss him too. Twice.

When he got home from work, her dads were in the apartment, but Rachel wasn't. Talk about awkward. The three of them went out to eat and to Rachel's show. They were nice enough guys and all, but the whole time Puck felt like he was being tested. They had one little girl, and the three of them knew she was pretty amazing.

When Puck stopped off to get some flowers for Rachel for after her show, he noticed the nod of approval from Brad. He exchanged a look with Steven. Puck tried to downplay it with a shrug, but they just grinned at him.

After the show, the three of them went backstage to congratulate Rachel on her performance. They headed to a bar for drinks after that. When they were seated, the very curvaceous blond waitress leaned into Puck as she took his order. Rachel's mouth made a flat line of annoyance. When the waitress was done taking their order and closed her notepad, she winked at Puck before she flounced off.

Puck leaned in to kiss Rachel on the mouth before she could say anything. "Don't sweat it, babe." He said to her.

"It's so annoying that women are always throwing themselves at you."

"I don't even notice, babe. I can't help it I'm such a stud."

She didn't appreciate the flirtatious waitress, but she did appreciate the attention he paid to her dads. They had a nice few drinks and an appetizer before they headed back to the apartment. Just to make sure there was no repeat of the episode with his mother, he had carefully moved his "baseball cards" to the back of her closet instead of the guest bedroom.

In their bed that night, Puck pulled her into his arms and slid a hand up her naked body. She laughed and pushed him away.

"They're dudes," he rationalized. "They won't hear a thing. They'll sleep right through it."

She giggled at his insistence, but she told him they would have to wait. He suggested they move before the next visit. She said that at some point they might want to consider moving to a larger place where the bedrooms were… further apart. He said he'd start looking tomorrow.

While they talked, he slid her hand to his dick and encouraged her to stroke, but she pulled her hand away and cuddled into his shoulder instead. "How long are they going to be here?" he sighed.

For the next few days he hung out with her dads at night and they hung out with Rachel in the morning. On the third day of their visit, they went to have breakfast with some friends so he took Rachel back to bed and worked off the three days' worth of frustration. The morning session put him in such a good mood he even took a few hours' worth of museums with her dads.

When they returned to the apartment that evening, they sat around talking, and Puck absently picked up his guitar and started playing. He didn't really think about it, but he just strummed a few songs.

Steven cocked his head at him. "I see what drew Rachel to you."

Puck smirked. "I'm not sure what it is, but it's a great tool when she's mad."

Brad smiled at that too. "We're so glad you're taking care of our little girl. We always liked you in spite of…"

"In spite of everything you've heard?" Puck grinned.

"Yes, we've always liked you in spite of everything we've heard."

" 'Sokay. It's all pretty much true. Well, not all of it. Truth is I was a complete screw up. I learned all my lessons the hard way, but I have changed. I don't want to be a loser my whole life, and I try to show Rachel that every day. She's amazing, and I won't do anything to screw this up."

"You sound pretty serious about her."

"I am. I want your approval. If I don't have it yet, I will do whatever it takes to prove myself to both of you. I love your daughter."

When Rachel came home, she couldn't help but notice that her dads were grinning from ear to ear. She asked what was going on, but they just smiled and said they were getting to know Noah.

The next morning Rachel's dads packed and returned home to Ohio. She invited them to Thanksgiving in Chicago.

Puck, not wanting to miss an opportunity, told them that his mom and sister were coming too, but they had chosen to take advantage of the special amenities at a nearby hotel.

"How fun!" exclaimed Steven.

"What a great idea!" said Brad.

Puck smiled. Rachel glared at him.

After they left, Rachel turned to him and said, "Could you be any more obvious? Stay somewhere else please so I can fuck your daughter?"

"Totally worth it, babe. It worked."

Then he showed her how worth it, it was.


	15. Chapter 15

**GLEE season 2 starts in less than a week… come on Team Puckleberry, let's convince Ryan Murphy to give them another go! AND Puck must have at least one shirtless scene a show.**

**Mark Salling seems so modest- love it. Hope he gets to keep his personal life even though I wish I were a part of it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything near as profitable as Glee or its characters.**

It was Halloween Day, and Puck woke up to Rachel's lips wrapped around his cock.

"Babe, that's so hot."

"Noah, I'd do anything for you."

She stroked up and down with a hard, sucking sensation. She kissed the tip and traveled down again with her mouth, taking him deep. She stroked his boys with her fingers, rubbing tightly. She sucked harder and stronger into her throat.

"Rachel, this is fucking hot, but I'm not going to change my mind about the Halloween costumes you know."

He _almost_ laughed when she immediately let go of his cock.

"But, baby, I don't get it. This is SO important to me, and you don't really care about Halloween. Please. I'll let you pick the positions for a month."

He did laugh now, but he reached down to stroke her a little as he talked. He could fucking care less about _which_ position they were in as long as they were in _a _position.

"Rachel, this was the deal. You agreed to it at the time. Stick with it or don't make bets you can't handle losing."

He kissed her neck and thrust a finger inside her. He twitched it back and forth.

"Please, Noah. I'll give you a blow job every day of my next period."

Now _that _was something to consider. The last one had been freakin' torture- especially following a visit from his mother. He twitched his finger some more and kissed her neck tenderly.

"You don't mean it though," he whispered.

The problem was she would find some excuse to follow-thru. He was pretty positive of that. To be honest, she wasn't exactly herself during her period, and Puck blamed the lack of sex. He thought it made her bitchier- not that he'd EVER admit that to her.

She started stroking him back. It was a little too fast for him right now. He needed to slow it down a little. He dived under the covers and put his tongue to work on her clit. She was screaming his name in no time, and he immediately popped out from under the duvet to push himself inside her. Although she was drained from her recent orgasm, she threw her legs up over his shoulders. He rubbed the backs of her thighs as he pumped into her. She had the smoothest, most beautiful legs.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispered as he came. She wasn't quite ready to follow, but he finished her with his fingers after he pulled out.

"I love you too, Noah," she whispered back.

That night she changed into her costume for the Halloween party at Chang's place. She had disappeared into the bathroom an hour ago, and he was starting to get impatient. He could hear her in there still bitchin' about the costume he'd chosen.

"They're going to think we're completely lacking in imagination. We're unoriginal. We could have done so much better."

"Babe, when they see you, the only thing the men _and women_ will be thinking is how fucking hot you are." He'd made sure of that.

She stepped out, and he felt himself go hard instantly. She was wearing a "Naughty Nurse" costume with va-va-vavoom cleavage, fishnet stockings, and a high-rise skirt. She'd put her hair in waves and accentuated her eyes and lips heavily with extra makeup.

"Babe, we can rip one off quick. Let's have a little doctor-nurse action, right now."

"Noah, we are not going to rip one off right now. I can't wait to meet this 'Anne' that Mike has been dating for the last 3 weeks. That's his Chicago record, and we haven't even met the woman!"

Noah, who was dressed in scrubs with a stethoscope around his neck, mentioned he'd rather play a little doctor, but she firmly insisted it was time to go. He shrugged. He was just so glad to not be wearing tights tonight as part of his costume, he'd let her do whatever she wanted.

They headed out to the party, and Noah only let his hands wander a little bit. To be honest, they'd spent so much time with Rachel's theater friends lately, that he was excited to be with less dramatic people. It wasn't that they weren't nice people, but the constant pitch changes and flair was exhausting. They couldn't just talk, they had to enunciate in every octave. Hand gestures and body language were practically a dance choreographed in advance. It got a little crazy and irritating at times. Sometimes they all made Rachel seem _normal._ And that was some scary shit.

He fist bumped some of their mutual friends on the way in and got them both something to drink. Halloween on a Monday night was kind of a letdown because he had to work tomorrow, but at least Rachel didn't have a show tonight. If he got her drunk, she would get all handsy and who knows? His adventurous girlfriend always kept him hopping.

They met Anne, a tall, slim redhead. She was a sales clerk at Macy's and part-time yoga instructor. Tonight she was dressed as Catwoman, and she owned that shit. Anne was serious and quiet, but she clearly had Chang by the balls. He followed her around all night. Puck couldn't help but rass him about that. He and Rachel separated for a good part of the night as he was off playing video games with a group of guys, and she was chatting away with Anne and a few other friends in the kitchen.

At 11:30, he came to get her and found her a little off-balance and with some slurred speech. Perfect! She was just where he wanted her. He rushed her home, and started taking off her clothes, telling her just how fucking hot she was and what he wanted to do to his naughty nurse. He dragged her to the bed, and stripped off his own clothing quickly. He'd started kissing her hotly and told her what he wanted his nurse to do to him when she giggled.

"What's so funny, babe?" he asked her as he kissed her neck.

"I was just thinking that this whole doctor-naughty nurse thing is so oedipal since your mom's a nurse and all." She giggled again.

"What the fuck?" Shrivel. He couldn't fucking buy a hard-on. That was the most disturbing thing anyone had ever said to him, and NOW? In bed? What the fuck?

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean anything buy it." She tried to make amends.

"I'm about to fuck you senseless and you bring up my _mother_? Jesus."

She started kissing him, and for the first time he pushed her away.

"I can't fucking do this now." He tells her gruffly.

She sighs and cuddles into him.

"Maybe I should choose the costumes next year."

Did she fucking do that shit _on purpose_? He wasn't sure. She shouldn't have because now she was suffering as much as he was, right? Except she had fallen asleep already. She was out cold. Jesus. He was the one who had to work tomorrow, and now all he could think about was he wasn't sure if his girlfriend had just cockblocked him or not. This is some messed up shit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy! Holding out for Team Puckleberry to come into play!**

**Mark Salling – big sigh. Big sigh. There's a reason we're Team Puckleberry. Big sigh again.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted and favorited! (Especially reviewed or favorite authored me!)**

Thanksgiving was later this week. Sunday morning, Puck reminded Rachel that the family was descending Wednesday night.

"But," he said, waggling his eyebrows, "they're all fucking staying at a hotel because your boyfriend is smart enough not to go 5 days without getting laid!"

She rolled her eyes at him, but he knew she secretly agreed with him. It wasn't like she wanted to go without that long either!

"Did you get the tickets for Wednesday night yet?"

She looked over at him. Since when was Noah such a planner?

"No, not yet. But they've all already seen the show. Maybe they'd all like to relax that first night. They can go Friday or Saturday instead."

"No, Rachel. They're already planning on Wednesday. Don't forget."

He kissed her forehead. He and his mother had concocted a story about why his mom needed to cook the traditional Thanksgiving dinner even though it would be held at Rachel's apartment. He loved this girl, but cooking was not her gig, and it was Thanksgiving. He had to be able to eat the food. Rachel had thought the sweet story about the tradition of the mother of the boy always making the first family dinner was a sweet one. He didn't have the heart to tell her it was also completely fabricated. She didn't really know his mom's badass side, and it was probably best if she didn't learn about it yet.

The week was a short but busy one. Puck had to work a half day Wednesday, so Rachel was already gone when he got home. She had stocked the fridge and cleaned the apartment although the family was all staying at the Embassy Suites on Michigan Ave. The Berrys and the Puckermans were staying in an adjoining suite. The Berrys were driving them here, and they would be coming and going together. They would barely get here in time for Rachel's show tonight, but that was okay. They would have plenty of time together.

He picked up white roses for Rachel for after the show. He also put some fresh ones in the vase on the dining room table. He put a bottle of champagne on ice and got dressed. It wasn't very often that he dressed for the theater, but Rachel loved it when he did. He had rented a tux and knew he looked smoking when he saw all the looks he got on the subway tonight. Chang and Anne were meeting them there. They were going to Anne's family for dinner tomorrow, but they wanted to see the Puckermans and Berrys for Rachel's show tonight. Puck was glad that they would be there. Rachel's friend Becky wouldn't be there, but he couldn't help that. She had decided to return home early for the holiday and would not be in any of the weekend's shows.

He gave his mom and sister a squeeze and kissed their cheeks. Damn, Jenna sure was pretty. His life would be so much easier if she weren't. He noticed some freakin' old dude- like 30- checking her out as they talked. Fucking pedophile.

He greeted Rachel's dads with a handshake, but Brad pulled him in for a hug. Steven let him off with a handshake. They went in to watch the show and enjoyed it. Puck was nervous throughout the whole thing. It was hard for him to sit and watch at all. Ten minutes before the end he slipped out of his seat and didn't return.

When she was taking her final bow, Rachel's eyes darted to Noah's seat. It was empty. Her eyes flashed in annoyance. How irritating! Their families were here, and he couldn't sit through her whole show. It was embarrassing! When the curtains closed, she turned to head to her dressing room, but she heard the announcer say something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special performance after the show tonight that you won't want to miss. We need Miss Rachel Berry to the stage please."

She turned in confusion, and her castmates all grinned at her and pushed her toward the stage, through the curtain. She went through just as the first few notes were played on a guitar by the stage. She stepped through and took a deep breath, her senses tingling. On the other side of the stage was Noah, in a gorgeous black tuxedo, playing "Sweet Caroline" on his guitar. Her eyes welled with tears as he sang her the song that so many years ago he chose just to impress her.

When he was done, he pushed his guitar around his side and said, "Rachel Berry, I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me so the whole world knows we're Puckleberry forever?" He took out a sparkly ring, and offered it to her.

She nodded her head yes, and he noted (not out loud!) how ironic it was that she was speechless on such an important night. He slipped the ring on her finger. She kissed him, and the crowd in the theater roared their applause. She turned to look at her friends and family as they crowded around her. Her fathers threw her in their arms and kissed and hugged her, then Noah, then his mom and finally his sister. Mike and Anne even got in on the hugs.

When the director and her other friends were done congratulating them, Noah suggested they move the party to their apartment. He had invited the director and a few others who had helped him pull this off, but they had declined and said it should be for "private family". He loved the idea of a private celebration, but he supposed he would have to deal with the family first.

He walked her to her dressing room so she could remove her stage make up and change into her own clothing. He suggested a quickie, but it was only a half-hearted attempt to convince her because the family was waiting. When she stroked his upper thigh and moaned that she _wished_ they could celebrate now, he decided they could probably pull it off, but she removed her hand quickly and promised him _later._

"Noah, I had no idea. How did you surprise me this way?"

"Babe, I'm a badass. Why does that still surprise you? I've been telling you for 10 years I'm a fucking stud, and now you'll know it for the rest of your life. I love you."

She was crying, and happy and excited. When they stepped out of the theater, they all stepped into the stretch limo her dads had rented and let the celebration begin.


	17. Chapter 17

**So glad you enjoyed the romantic installment. Proposals are HARD. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. LOVE IT!**

**GLEE, Season 2 Mission: Puckleberry must rule the world! Ryan Murphy must come to his senses. Mark Salling must be shirtless at least once an episode.**

**Disclaimer: While the things mentioned above are true, Glee does not belong to me. Sigh.**

Puck rolled over in bed, and pulled Rachel a little back onto his chest. She cuddled her whole body up into him. He was exhausted, but he smiled. They had spent HOURS last night with their families celebrating. When their families had finally left, they had spent another hour celebrating in his favorite way.

"OMG, I can't move," she said.

He smiled. She had no idea how saying something like that affected him. He loved to think that he'd fucked her boneless, which he might have. Although, last night, it was _her._

"Babe, don't start shit. We don't have time for that." He kissed the top of her head and glanced at the clock. "My mom's gonna be here in 10 minutes."

He jumped up and went out to the living room to retrieve clothes from their path the night before. She took a quick shower, and came out to greet his mother, who came 5 minutes early, so he was glad he'd come straight out here.

"Hello, Ellen." Rachel greeted her.

Puck's eyes scanned his girl from head to toe. She was fucking hot today, and it wasn't just her "exhausted because I've been fucking all night" look. She was wearing a short black skirt with a red top that gathered under her boobs in a deep v. She had tried to draw his attention away with a pretty beaded necklace, but he felt more drawn to her breasts with adornments than without.

Ellen beamed at Rachel. She was THRILLED that her son had stepped up so soon. A nice Jewish girl was all she'd ever wanted for him. She immediately washed her hands, unpacked the groceries she'd brought, and had Noah get the other things out she'd asked him to purchase earlier in the week. She needed to get this turkey in the oven if they were going to eat by 4:00.

Puck jumped in the shower after he'd helped his mom a little. Then he helped her in the kitchen some more. Their goal was to keep the Berrys out of the kitchen as much as possible. Rachel's dads had shown up, along with Jenna. They were all in the living room making freaking wedding plans. Seriously, they'd JUST gotten fucking engaged- _last night_.

"Ah, Rachel. Don't you think you should call Becky?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I can't believe I forgot to call her. She's going to be livid."

Rachel called her friend from the bedroom so they could scream on the phone and shit. When she came out, she told him how mad Becky was at him. He figured that would happen, but he just didn't think Becky could have kept that secret from Rachel. He just smiled at her and told her it was all worth it.

Jenna disappeared into the guest bedroom for a while. He asked what she was doing when she returned, and she shot off, "Just checking out your baseball card collection." Then she laughed.

He turned to his mother. "You _told _her that shit?"

Ellen looked at him with a smirk. "She has to know what morons men are. She hasn't had a father to show her."

Puck grumbled a little. He'd always been the only guy in the house, but lately it felt like the women were seriously outnumbering him.

"She still with the douche?" he asked his mother.

"Yes, she and Dan are still dating. I assume that's who she wanted to talk to. Four days is a long time to be apart when you're in love." He just looked at her.

"Noah, go into the kitchen with Rachel. I don't need your help right now. Get out of my way."

He hesitated. He looked into the living area. Rachel and her dads looked like they were planning a battle. Brad had his laptop out, and there was a giant desk calendar, lots of post-its, and a pad of paper. He wasn't even sure he wanted in on any of this shit. He'd already told Rachel she could do whatever she wanted with the wedding- within reason, but he wanted to plan the honeymoon.

When he sat down on the couch, Rachel and her dads began peppering him with questions. Did he want a summer wedding or a winter? How did he feel about spring or fall? Should they be traditional and get married in Lima or contemporary and marry in Chicago? How did he feel about a wedding in a temple? Wouldn't it be lovely to get married outside?

"Jesus. I don't care. Can't we just be engaged for a day? Do we have to plan everything today?"

They all looked at him, disappointment evident on their faces.

"I'm excited and all, but I just want to enjoy saying the word fiancé, ya know?"

It was a pretty good recover, even for him. He mentally congratulated himself. Then he leaned in and kissed his girl for effect. She smiled at him.

"Let's keep it simple, then, Noah. We do need to make _some_ plans immediately just for logistics as we don't live in the same city as our parents. Plus, depending on how soon we want to get married, there are a few things that need to be done sooner than later. How soon would you like to get married?"

"I don't know, next month?"

They gaped at him. Even Jenna.

"Next month?" Brad said in horror.

"I figure why wait? Let's tell the world that Rachel Berry is off the market!" He told them all.

Both her dads smiled at that. Rachel looked up at him adoringly. She was probably making plans to suck his cock even as he spoke. He smirked. Damn, when he was hot, he was hot.

"Noah, that's so romantic, but it's virtually impossible to plan a wedding that quickly. And if we did, it would start the kind of rumors we don't want, and…"

"Babe, I could give a fuck about rumors. We can get married whenever you want. I'm just sayin' let's do it soon. No point in waiting around. I love you, and I want you to be my wife."

She just stared at him a moment. She was looking at him so adoringly. This was exactly what she had always wanted. She had dreamed of the day when someone would love her enough to know that she was what he had always wanted. Finally, Rachel Berry got her Prince Charming. Of course, he said the f word way too much, but… that wasn't really important.

"I want to get married soon too. Let's try for the end of January, and if we can't make that work, March."

Her dads looked flustered. Steven started scanning for something on his laptop. Brad picked up the lists and scribbled down notes.

"Noah, I need to see you in the other room a minute," Rachel motioned for him to go down the hall with her.

He smirked and followed her to their bedroom. When she shut the door behind him, she pushed him up against the door, and kissed his lips hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She ran her hands over his chest and pressed her body up against his in a way she knew he would respond to.

He rubbed his hand up the side of her thigh and felt the sides of her lacy panties. He rubbed the cheeks of her ass, and when she didn't stop him, he let his hand wander to her cleft.

"Holy shit!" He shouted.

"SHHH! Noah!" She kissed him some more, but he pushed her away a little.

"You're wearing the fucking crotchless shit when our _families _are here!"

She smiled at him as his hands continued to roam under her skirt.

"I thought it was perfect for a special occasion."

"Shit. Oh, shit. There's no way I can fucking go out there now."

He motioned to his raging boner under his jeans. The tip was picking out the waistband, and he tried to rearrange himself, but there was no going anywhere until he wasn't so damn hard.

"Babe, you gotta help me out with this shit."

"Maybe later, Noah. I love you." She smiled as she slipped out the door.

He groaned. They needed a fucking bigger apartment, one where he would be able to take her up against the door without everyone in the next room hearing. He counted to ten but kept thinking of ten things he wanted to do to her. He tried focusing on his mom cooking, but he kept thinking that his mom was so happy because he was marrying a fucking Jewish girl, which made him think of Rachel more. Finally, he focused on her dads, got himself under control and returned to kitchen, staying as far away from his girl as he could.

Although he tried to keep his hands busy, helping his mom with dinner, his eyes never strayed from Rachel. He watched her every move, and he thought about all the things he was going to do with her when these people left. He tried not to scowl at them, but he had needs.

"Jesus, Noah, what the fuck's the matter with you?" Jenna asked him when their mom was in the bathroom. "Did Rachel already impose the no sex before the wedding rule or something?"

"What?"

"You know. Before the wedding, most couples take a reprieve from sex to make it more special or something."

"What the fuck?"

She looked at him, completely dumbstruck. "You seriously have never heard of that?"

"Fuck, no. Rachel'd never do that anyway. She can't fucking stay away from this shit." He smirked.

Jenna just looked at him and laughed. "You have no idea what you're getting into, Big Brother. The term "Bridezilla" was _invented_ for people like Rachel Berry." Then she walked out of the kitchen and laughed.

Puck shook his head. There was no way his girl would try to deny him. That was just crazy talk.

His mom returned, and they all sat down to dinner. Puck found out at dinner that they would be getting married in Lima, and it would be a fairly small, intimate affair with 100 people or fewer. His mom spoke up that it would mean a lot to her if they would at least try to book her temple, the only one in Lima, so Rachel's dads went there too. Puck knew it was because she wanted to show her judgmental friends (a fairly large percentage of whom he'd fucked) that her son did not turn out to be such a loser after all. He didn't care. He figured that it was the least he could do for her after the teen baby drama.

He kissed his mom and thanked her for making dinner. The Berrys all raved that she was better than the professional chefs at their usual Thanksgiving restaurants. Puck knew how proud his mom was that she had impressed them with her culinary skills. It was easy to be intimidated by the Berry family, and he didn't want her to feel inferior in any way.

When Rachel came out of the bathroom after dinner, Puck reached around from behind with his arm and pulled her into the bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed and crawled between her legs so he could taste her.

"Noah," she panted.

"Babe, I love you, but you're a fucking tease. I've been thinking of doing this all damn day!"

"We can't…" her voice trailed off as he sucked gently on her clit.

He thrust into her with his tongue then and rubbed at her clit with his finger. She started writhing on the bed. He switched his finger to inside her and rubbed his tongue more on her clit. She started to thrash a little and pulled a pillow up to cover her mouth, and he got up and headed for the door.

"Noah?" she questioned.

"Babe, two can play this game. I can't be the only one fucking hard all day because you decide to be a tease when the family is here." Then, he walked out, leaving his girl completely unfulfilled.

During dessert, Rachel shot him scathing looks. He just grinned at her, and put his hand on her knee. Jenna had made a pumpkin pie and a cheesecake for dessert. Puck ate both because he loved sweets.

After dinner they all sat in the living room drinking a glass of wine. Rachel insisted that the dishes could be done later, and they needed to just enjoy the company tonight.

When they had sat down, Puck had pulled Rachel into his lap. He knew that his very public displays of affection both embarrassed her and made her feel proud at the same time. She loved the attention, but she felt he went a little over the top.

Steven showed them a sample of some engagement announcements he had created. They wanted to do an engagement party in two weeks in Lima. They would have to do it on a weekend, which would mean Rachel would miss a day of work. Puck told them that he didn't think that an engagement party was necessary, but they insisted that their friends would never forgive them if they weren't able to celebrate their only daughter's engagement with them.

Rachel didn't look very happy about this plan, but he knew it had to do more with missing work than the actual party. He told them to hold off on planning this party, and they would see after they had talked about it more.

Finally the family left when he suggested everyone (except him) would need a good night's sleep to handle Chicago shopping the day after Thanksgiving. When he closed the door behind them, he turned to his girl.

"Noah, I can't believe you did that to me," she turned to him.

"Babe, you fucking deserved, and you know it. C'mere. Let me make it up to you. Let me show you what it's like when you're gonna be married to a badass."

She went to him, and they kissed. He turned so she was pushed up against the door. He kissed her neck, and tugged her shirt off. He rubbed the rosy nipples of her breasts, and slid a finger inside her under her skirt.

"Noah," she breathed. "I need you."

Not one to deny his girl, he undid his pants, let his boxers and pants fall around his ankles and picked her up, pushing into her against their door. He knew if anyone was in the hallway they could hear the steady thuds of their lovemaking against the door or Rachel's breathy calling of his name. Just as she was about to come, he bit her neck gently. She released around him, and he came in her.

They cleaned themselves up and went to bed for some much-needed sleep. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her tightly.

"Hey, Rach?" he asked.

"Mmm… baby."

"Have you ever heard of any dumb as fuck couples who like 'abstain' from sex before the wedding- on purpose?"

" 'Course. Everyone does it." She mumbled.

What the fuck?

"Everyone except us, right, babe? We're no good without sex, right, babe?"

She sat straight up in bed, and he felt his heart hit the floor. SHIT!

"What do you mean, 'We're no good without sex', Noah Puckerman? Do you think our relationship is based on sex? Do you think we don't have enough of a relationship without the physical aspects to be any _good _without sex? I can't believe you would ask me to marry you-"

He tried to cut her off with a kiss, but she pushed him away and gave him her back. He cuddled into her anyway, even though her body was rigid.

"I love you, Rachel."

He knew it was serious shit when she didn't say anything back. FUCK.


	18. Chapter 18

**GLEE Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee. **

**WISHES: Mark Salling would pose for Playgirl. Ryan Murphy would come around to Puckleberry. Glee would be on HBO so there could be more nudity and sex. Mark Salling would move to be near me. People would review my stories more.**

**THANK YOU to the readers who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited my stories. I so appreciate your feedback! If you haven't already read my other two, please do. They are "Size Does Matter" and "Spring Break Sins". Check them out. Please. And review. Please.**

Puck rolled over the next morning to a cold spot where Rachel should have been. He cursed to himself and wondered how he was going to get out of this. Sometimes his girl was so… literal. Like she didn't know how much he loved her. For crying out loud. He bought her a ring and proposed to her in front of hundreds of people. Then, he blew it. With one single comment about their sex lives, and he was completely in the dog house. Shit.

He went for a run, which wasn't easy with the crowds, and came back to the apartment to shower and get some stuff done. By stuff, he meant clean up the kitchen. He had promised Rachel he would do it before their big fight. He texted her to find out where to meet them for lunch and when. She didn't text back but he got a text from Jenna not long after.

JPUCK: What'd u do?

PUCK: WTF u talkin bout?

JPUCK: R is pissed at u

PUCK: LONG Story I blame u

JPUCK: Meet us 1 Pizzeria Uno.

He looked at the clock and had plenty of time so he played video games for a while. Then he headed out to the restaurant. He wasn't sure how this was going to go, but if Jenna knew he was in the doghouse, it wasn't a good sign. Rachel hated public fighting.

When he walked in, he found them waiting in the lobby with 50 other people. He greeted her with a kiss, but she had turned her face at the last minute so it was planted on her cheek.

"Babe," he said.

"Puck," she said, narrowing her eyes a little.

They ate a tense lunch and the others all talked about their shopping excursions. He found out he had pretty much been invited so he could take their purchases off their hands and had to take it all back to the apartment with him. Steven was opting out too so he would have some help.

"Don't you think you should call it quits, too, Rach? You do have a show tonight? I don't want you to be too tired."

Her eyes flashed angrily at him. "I am a professional, Noah. I know what I'm capable of, and I'm perfectly capable of handling this all day and performing to perfection tonight."

The smirks from his mom and sister were just irritating, but the sympathetic looks from Rachel's dads were appreciated. Steven and he headed back to the apartment with the plethora of shopping bags. They fumbled into the apartment and dropped everything. They opened a few beers and sat down to watch football. Of the two, Steven was the easier dad to be with for Puck because he had more in common with him. It wasn't that Brad wasn't a nice guy and all, but he wouldn't have been able to watch football with him, he would have had to entertain him. So, he was glad that Steven had come back with him.

"So, I don't know what you did, but it had to have been pretty big for her to be this pissed this weekend. I'm assuming you didn't say you wanted to back out of it because she's still wearing the ring."

"What? Fuck, no. I don't want out of this. I just… I just said something inappropriate. It wasn't really that big a deal…"

"Well, I'm glad you don't want out of this. That would kill my little girl. I know she loves you, and I know you'll work this out, but I suggest you come up with a plan. Quickly."

"I know," Puck sighed. "I just don't know what."

They watched the game for a few hours. Rachel flew in the door a few hours later and flew back out again for her show. The rest of the family went out for dinner again, and the girls and Brad made plans to shop in the morning. Seriously, they weren't done shopping. Puck got a little restless, so he went for another run and took a shower after Brad headed back to the hotel. He was sitting on the couch watching TV when Rachel called to say she was going out with theater friends after work. Normally she invited him to go too. She didn't offer that this time, and Puck was irritated by it. He went to bed, and she climbed in clumsily a few hours later.

"You okay, Rachel?" he asked.

"Yessssssssss," she slurred. "I'm fine, Noah. I'm jusssssst fine."

"Did you have fun with your friends?"

"We had the best time. I did shots." Her voice was up two full octaves.

He sat up in bed. "You did shots?" She never did shots.

"Yes, the boys insisted we do shots. They were DEVASTATED when they found out I was off the market." She giggled.

"What boys?"

"The ones that we met at the bar."

She said it like he was so stupid for not figuring it out on his own.

"Why are you meeting guys at the bar?"

"We were just sitting there, but they wanted to buy us drinks. Isn't that sweet?"

"No, it's not fucking sweet. It's fucking ridiculous. You shouldn't be letting some guy buy you a drink in the fucking bar."

He was pretty pissed now, and she could care less because she was a happy drunk.

"I told them what you said, and they think you're a sex fiend, and we shouldn't have sex until after the wedding."

" 'Course they did. They think you should have sex with them."

"Noah, they didn't say that. They just think that if a meaningful relationship isn't more important to you, then we shouldn't get married."

He just made a noise. He tried not to be angry because she was obviously too drunk to argue with, but he was not good at being calm when she was so obviously misled by strange men in bars.

Then she started rubbing his chest a little. "Noah, it's going to be so hard not to have sex until the wedding."

"You're right, babe. That's why it's silly to do it."

She let her hands wander over the opening of his boxers. I'm going to miss your amazing, huge cock. Then she started kissing his neck and straddled him.

"Rachel, you can do whatever you want. You're fucking Rachel Berry. Don't let other people tell you what to do. If you want to fuck me, you should definitely fuck me."

She rocked back and forth over his crotch. She was rubbing her hands across his chest and kissing him hard with a wandering tongue.

"Mmmmm… Noah. I love you."

"Rachel, I love you too."

She reached down beneath his boxer shorts and stroked him. He whipped her top off, and tugged at her panties. In no time, they were both naked, and he was pushing into her while she came around him. Then he worked her up into a frenzy again quickly so she could come with him. He let loose in her and felt her legs wrapped around his waist. She held him in tightly as the waves rocked over them.

After, when they lay in each other's arms he stroked her hand and noticed something on it.

"What's this?"

He flicked on the bedside lamp and saw that it was a fucking guy's name and phone number written on her hand in pen- her left hand.

"What the fuck?"

She looked at it, a little surprised.

"That's Braden, one of the boys at the bar. He told me if I felt like," she giggled. "If I felt like it was too hard to hold you off until the wedding, I should call him, and he'd help me stay firm." She giggled again. "I guess I should have called him earlier."

"Fuck that, Rachel. You should not be getting the fucking phone number of some fucking guy in the bar written on your hand. That's fucked up."

For emphasis, he rolled over and gave her his back, but when she started snoring, he knew she was too drunk still for the effect.

Fuck his life. He had no fucking luck.

So when Rachel woke up in the morning she ran for the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. He stood in the doorway watching her, not feeling too sorry for her. She moaned and collapsed on the floor. He went to the kitchen to get her some water.

"Don't think I don't remember that you took advantage of me while I was intoxicated, Noah. That's pretty low, even for you."

"I was supposed to turn you down?"

"That would have been the gentlemanly thing to do since you knew I was under the influence."

"Babe, I'm not a fucking gentleman. I'm a badass."

She threw up again. Her eyes watered, and her hair was a mess.

"Before you go getting all up on me, I just want to point out what's on your fucking left hand, and I don't mean the ring."

He tapped the other side of her hand where the guy's name and phone number were written. She blanched even more.

"Noah, that wasn't… I didn't mean… I would never…"

"Rachel, I trust you. I don't like what you did, but I love you, and I know you. I guess I'm just a little disappointed that you don't feel the same about me. For you to think that I think our relationship is just about sex… that hurts. Yes, I love our sex life. I'm not gonna lie. But we have a hell of a lot more than that. We always have. I waited 7 years to make love to you, and I would do it again if I had to. I can't believe you would want to marry me not knowing that, not feeling that for me."

"Oh, Noah," she said with tears in her eyes. Then she threw up again.


	19. Chapter 19

Glee Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dreams.

AN: I felt a little disappointed by the season premiere- not enough Puck and no shirtless Mark Salling at all! I'm still hoping Ryan Murphy comes around to team Puckleberry!

Mark Salling is amazing! LOVE to watch him!

Rachel ended up calling in sick to work that afternoon and evening. The understudy was thrilled. She was horrified to be so unprofessional.

"C'mon," Puck told her, "it's not like it's your first hangover."

She just looked at him so he realized it was! No shit! He brought her some sprite and saltines while she lay in bed with a bucket next to her. Her hands were shaky until sometime after 2:00. He covered for her with their families who probably assumed they had just decided to make up. Her dads were a little concerned when she called in sick to the show, but he just said that she had a touch of the flu.

By 7:00 she had replenished her fluids with lots of Gatorade. She was feeling much better… and much worse. Puck realized he had never been on the other end of the fight. Usually he was the one trying to get back in her good graces. This was a nice change of pace.

She found him on the couch watching TV. He put his arm around her when she sidled up to him.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Famished!" she answered.

Puck ordered Chinese and when they sat down to eat it, he was amazed at how hungry Rachel really was.

"Babe," he told her, "I've never seen you eat like this."

She grinned. "You know what they say, 'Give a girl a ring, and she gets too comfortable!"

He laughed. When they were done eating, they went back to the living room where they just sat on the couch watching TV. Rachel was draped across Puck's lap. He stroked her hair, and she looked up at him.

"You know I'm sorry, right?"

He nodded and looked into her eyes.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?"

Again, he nodded, looking at her.

"Noah, I was never even tempted to be with anyone but you. You're amazing, and I love you. Every day you show me how much I mean to you, and I love to be with you."

"Rach, I know. We're good."

"We're good?"

"Well… almost."

She looked at him. "Almost?"

"You owe me shots. You never do shots with me!" He grinned.

Rachel made a face. "How could you even MENTION them right now? Oooh. My stomach turned just at the thought! I don't think I'm ever doing shots again!"

"Except with me. You owe me. One time. Just once."

"Okay," she relented, "but just once."

Then he started kissing her and telling her that they needed to make up. So he dragged her back into the bedroom where he stripped her of her clothing and kissed every inch of her body. He might have kissed her hand a little more where the night before another man's name had been, but that was certainly a coincidence.

When his lips stopped their travels at her center, his tongue took over, licking and stroking. She was calling out his name in no time as crashing waves of pleasure took over. When she was done, she pushed him onto his back and told him it was her turn.

She started kissing and licking across his chest. Her tongue flicked out over his nipples and her hands stroked his shoulders. Then her hands moved lower and started stroking up and down on his dick. When she lowered her lips to the tip of his cock, he swore softly under his breath. She swirled around the slit and stroked down deep. She sucked soft and then hard rotating her pattern around him. He tapped her shoulder to stop her.

She started to straddle him, but he flipped her over and put her legs up on his shoulders. He pushed into her, and she let out a soft cry. He stopped to check on her, and when she nodded at him, he started stroking in and out slowly. He kissed her neck, and then she tightened up her muscles around him. He stroked faster and used his finger to tease her clit. When the orgasm hit her, he let go too and breathed into her ear, "You're mine."

It wasn't that he was still jealous. He was just reminding her. When they were holding each other after they had cleaned up, he kissed her softly.

"Noah, when do you want to have kids?"

He froze a little. "Any special reason you're asking?" He mentally tried to count back to her last period.

She giggled. "No, Noah, I'm not pregnant. I'm just asking when you would want to have kids. I mean, we're getting married in a few months, and I don't even know when you want to have kids."

"I don't really know. I want a couple of years with just the two of us. I want some time with my girl, you know. When do you want to have kids?"

"I want a few years to just us too. Maybe when we're thirty."

"Sounds good. You tell my ma, 'k? She'll take it better coming from you."

She giggled because she knew he was right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Glee Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ryan Murphy has the power to make Puckleberry a TV "reality", and I hope he finally comes to his senses.**

**Mark Salling has all the power- over me!**

**Thanks to my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. The story is winding down, and I'm hoping to wrap up soonish. FOR ME, this has been a not updatey week!**

They met the family for breakfast after a quickie. Puck had needs, ya know. Plus, he loved to catch her eye over the table, and just give her that look. She knew it. It was a look that conveyed "an hour ago, my dick was in you as you were screaming my name", and it made her blush, but he fucking loved to give her that look with everyone else around them.

He stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth as he heard her dads try to get her to cut back on her hours prior to the wedding.

"It's not like they're going to forget Rachel Berry in a few months."

"Puckerman," he said.

They looked at him. "You're taking his name?" Brad asked.

Why did he even ask that?

" 'Course she is," he said. Then he noticed the look she gave him. "You're taking my name."

She tilted her head to him. "You're taking my name, Rachel." This time he said it louder and more firmly.

"Yes, of course I am," she said, and at her dads' grimaces, "but not professionally."

What the fuck? "Why?"

"Because I have made a name for myself, and when I make it REALLY big, we'll be glad that not everyone knows my "real" name."

That appeased him somewhat, but he wasn't very happy. It seemed like people should know that they were married. Everyone.

Turned out, Rachel was planning on cutting back to just weekend shows- Thursday – Sunday. She figured they could easily swing it financially for a few months, and there would be a lot to do with the planning. She would take a full month off for the wedding as the show would be done by then anyway, she just wouldn't start a new one right away. He didn't care. He had already talked to his boss and knew he could have 3 weeks off no problem. He didn't see as he'd need more than that.

They said goodbye to their families, and Rachel asked his sister to be her maid of honor. She told her that they were going to be family now, and Jenna would be her only sister ever. That made Jenna beam, and Puck was glad that Rachel was the kind of girl she was. Not only did he love her, but his family did too. That had to be pretty fucking rare.

The next few months whirred by with wedding plans and getting stuff together. Suddenly he found himself saying goodbye to his girl as she was leaving for Lima a week before him. He wanted to kiss her some more, but the train was there, and she was ready to go.

"I'll miss you," he told her as she left.

He went home to the empty apartment and couldn't believe how freakin' quiet it was. He had been there alone for a night or two, when Rachel had a shower or girl event, but this time it would be a full week before he went home to Lima too. That was a week fucking too long. She had tried to convince him that the timing was perfect because the doctor had just switched her birth control pills, and he would have had to suit up anyway, which he had done the last few days before she left, but… He missed her. It wasn't just the sex. He didn't sleep well without his girl curled into his side.

Chang came over to play video games and drag him out a few times, but mostly he moped about the apartment. Chang and Finn were throwing him a bachelor party this weekend, but he wasn't even really looking forward to it. He'd lived enough bachelor dreams for most men. They had a great time and drank steadily until 4:00 in the morning, but it was still pretty tame by most people's standards.

Two days after his bachelor party, he hopped in his car and headed for Lima.

He couldn't wait to see his girl. It'd been 9 days since he'd tapped that. It was about fucking time. Shit. When? Where? He didn't even know if he was staying with her at her dads' or not. What the fuck? He grabbed his cell and called his girl.

"Hello, Noah. I've missed you. Are you on your way?"

"Babe, fuck yeah, I'm on my way. But… where am I stayin'?"

She giggled. "You're on your way and you think to call me and ask where you're staying? I love you, Noah, but sometimes you're still Puck."

"Fuck yeah, I am. You love it when I bring on the Puckerone." He lowered his voice seductively. "That's why I'm calling, babe. We have needs to be met. I figured that we'd be better off staying at your dads' place. They're more, uh, understanding on account of they're like, dudes."

She laughed again. "That sounds great, Noah, but we have a full house. My bubby is in town, and we have my aunt and uncle and cousin staying with us too until after the wedding. So… I don't think it's going to be conducive to your plans."

"Fuck."

"I love you though."

"Maybe you can stay with me at my mom's."

"Noah, I am not going to stay at your mom's so you can sate your needs prior to the wedding."

"Why the fuck not? You have needs too."

"Noah, it won't be that much longer. We're going to have two weeks together on the beaches of Puerto Rico. We'll have plenty of time for _both_ of our needs."

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? You wanted to have a sex vacation before the wedding, and you snuck it in on me so I wouldn't notice. Fuck no. We're finding a way."

"Noah, I assure you that this is as difficult for me as it is for you, but I just don't see how we can logistically make this work. There's a lot to do, and we have a lot of company, and… I don't think it's the most important thing right now."

"Shit. I'll find us a way, babe. We will get to... mark my words."

She sighed, "Noah, I know you will try, but you also need to focus. There are so many things we need to get done even for a small wedding like ours."

He snorted. Their wedding was not near as small as he thought it should be. They were only having two people stand up with them. She would have Jenna and Becky, he was having Chang and Hudson. That was about the only thing that seemed small. The rest was all out of hand.

When he got to Lima, he went straight to Rachel's dads' house because his mom and sister wouldn't be there anyway. She opened the front door and he pulled her to him for a lengthy kiss, but she pushed him away slightly and a little old lady cleared her throat.

"Noah, I'd like you to meet my grandmother, Estelle."

He wasn't in the mood, but he turned on the charm. He kissed Estelle's cheek, and told her how pleased he was to meet the love of his life's bubby. She was tiny, petite- even smaller than Rachel and still quite spry for a little old lady. He sat in the living room with her and made small talk until one of Rachel's cousins gave him a reprieve by taking Estelle out for shoe shopping.

He stalked to the kitchen, where he found Rachel reaching into a cupboard. The sight of her tight ass as she stretched to reach into the cupboard had him at half mast. He went up behind her, but he had no sooner reached a hand around to cup a breast than her Uncle David came waltzing into the room.

"Hey, hey, save it for the honeymoon," he joked.

Puck laughed, but he wasn't appreciating the sentiment. It was like a family scheme to keep him fucking cock-blocked until after the wedding!

He met the rest of the family that was in town and soon saw what Rachel meant about limited opportunities for sex. There wasn't a room in the house that hadn't been taken over by someone.

"Rachel, do you want to come see my mom and sister with me?" he asked hopefully. He figured Jenna probably had some sort of practice after school, and his mom wouldn't be home until after 5:00 so they should be able to squeeze in some action.

"Sorry, Noah. I have to have a final meeting with the caterer and seamstress for a dress fitting." She smiled at him. Fuck. There was nothing to smile about.

"I see what you mean," he whispered to her as he kissed her chastely goodbye.

She smiled again. "I _do_ miss you."

"You have no fucking idea," he told her.

Then he walked out the door and went to his mom's home. Jenna and the douche were making out on the couch when he walked in. He didn't give them time to recover. He wasn't getting any; nobody should be getting any.

The week went by quickly. He wasn't in a good mood, and he had had practically NO time with his girl. He texted her two nights before the wedding.

**Puck: I miss u. I don't sleep good w/o u.**

**RB*: I miss u too some parts more than others**

Puck groaned. He couldn't even fucking handle sexting right now.

**Puck: Stop. U have no idea how blue my balls r**

**RB*: I know what I want 2do with them**

**Puck: Seriously, stop. Pills all set now? I didn't pack any condoms.**

**RB*: Should be, but u should buy some 2b safe.**

What the fuck? She wanted him to wear condoms on their fucking honeymoon when he hadn't had any sex for two weeks? Fuck that. He was definitely going to "forget". She was too paranoid for her own good sometimes. Pills were VERY safe. Even he knew that.

**Puck: Love u. Miss u. Want u.**

**RB*: Ditto.**

The rehearsal the next night was a bit dramatic. It seemed dramatics ran in Rachel's family. One of her aunts was offended when she found out another aunt was seated closer to the head table. Major family feud ensued. It was fucking ridiculous.

His mom was golden. He was so proud of her. She was happy and quiet and just thrilled. He knew this was a dream come true for her, and he was glad that he hadn't messed up his whole life enough to permanently embarrass her. After the whole Quinn thing, he'd tried. He really had tried. He wasn't perfect, and he knew she would love him no matter what, but he just didn't want to be like his own father.

"You okay, Ma?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Noah, I'm more than okay. I'm so proud of you. Not only are you completely in love with a wonderful girl whom you're going to MARRY tomorrow- she's JEWISH!"

He laughed lightly. His mom was so easy to make happy. He hugged and kissed her quickly. "Ma, you're the best. I love you, but I gotta break it to you early so you don't get your hopes up too much: Rachel and I are going to wait a few years to have kids."

Just like that her face fell. "Whoa, Ma. I didn't say it was NEVER happening, it's just not gonna be right away. Seriously. Give us a few years."

She smiled again. "Whatever you kids decide, Noah. You know I'm not one to impose my will on others."

He just stared at her. Seriously. How could she even say that?


	21. Chapter 21

**Glee disclaimer: It all belongs to someone else. Sigh.**

**Glee begging: PLEASE RECONSIDER PUCKLEBERRY!**

**MARK SALLING: I think I've said all I can about the man. Although I will admit that I prefer the bulked up Puck to the slimmed down version.**

Puck woke up and went for a run. Tomorrow he was getting married. It was kind of unbelievable. He was 26 years old and marrying the girl he'd thought he'd never be good enough for. It was a phenomenal thing in his mind, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than he deserved. As he ran, he thought about Rachel. She had a beautiful smile, but those legs, he felt himself go semi-hard just thinking about them. He had to bring out something from the shrivel factor because it was uncomfortable as hell to run with an erection.

Rachel and he were meeting the old Glee club for lunch today. He was pretty stoked because everyone had come home to Lima for the wedding. Even Matt Rutherford was coming, and he had transferred out Junior Year. He couldn't wait to see everyone- even Kurt.

Rachel wasn't even letting him pick her up for lunch. She had more wedding errands, and she would just meet him there. Jesus. It seemed a little fucked up that he was the one marrying her, and she couldn't spare a few minutes alone for him the day, even the week before the wedding. It wasn't just about the sex either. Although, he was sure he could talk her into a quickie if she'd just be alone with him.

They were meeting at Mr. Schue's house for lunch. He figured the Schues had to have a spare bedroom or a bathroom or something where he could get Rachel alone. He needed to see her for a little bit. The least she could do was slip him some tongue.

When he rang the doorbell, Emma came to the door and greeted him with a smile. This was a teachers' records day following parent-teacher conferences so both the Schues had the day off. She hugged him, and led him to the back of the house where there was a sunny living room and some of the GLEE gang was there. He nodded at everyone, but the girls got up to give him hugs and the guys fist bumped him.

Mr. Schue came up to him with a hug.

"Puck, I gotta say, I never thought I'd see this happening, but you certainly changed, didn't you?"

"I like to think so, Mr. Schue. I like to think so."

Rachel didn't arrive for another 10 minutes. She walked in and said hello to everyone _before_ she even acknowledged him. What the fuck? When she walked by him to give Finn a hug, he pulled her into his lap and kissed the side of her neck. Everyone else laughed.

"Same old Puck." One of them said it, but he wasn't sure who.

"Noah," she breathed, "Stop it."

"Nope," he said simply. "Can't stop."

She pulled herself out of his lap, and glared down at him affectionately.

"Save it for the honeymoon," Artie said.

"As if Puck ever _saved _anything!" announced Santana.

The whole Glee Club burst into laughter and started telling embarrassing Puck stories. Mr. and Mrs. Schuesters' eyes just got wider with each story.

"…Then he ran across my neighbor's yard and to our back door. I had to give him a pair of sweats to wear and a ride back to his mother's house. It was ridiculous!"

" 'K. I think that's enough Puck stories for now. We don't want to scare off my girl, here." Puck said. He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. He picked her up and stood her in front of him so that he was hugging her back. She smiled at him when he put his arms possessively around her.

"As if they could," she told him and smiled brightly.

The group sat around chatting for a while. He kept Rachel in front of him, but then her tight ass wiggling around his front was stirring some feelings in him. He tried to keep her still, but it was as if she was doing it on purpose. Then he pulled her tight to him and whispered, "Stop wiggling your ass against my goods."

The Schues announced that lunch was ready and people started moving into the kitchen.

"You fucking little tease. Don't make me take you in the bathroom and remind you what teasing is."

She looked at him innocently. "Noah, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't even _tell_ you what I was wearing under this skirt. Or _show _you."

With a flip of her hair she flounced into the kitchen to get her lunch. His mouth had dropped open, and he stared after her uncomfortably.

"Dude," Chang said to him. "Get yourself together."

Puck walked down to the hall to the bathroom to get himself together for lunch. Fuck. His girl was such a freakin' tease. She was going to find out that paybacks were hell.

When they returned to the Gleefest, they found they had special presents to open. It turns out the Gleeks were giving them a t-shirt shower. The first one Rachel opened was from Santana, it was a black v-neck t-shirt that read "Mrs. Badass".

"Perfect," Noah said.

Puck opened a t-shirt form Finn that said, "Mr. Rachel Fucking Berry".

Rachel giggled at that, but Puck scowled a little. That Rachel would be keeping her name- at all- was a little irritating.

Rachel opened the next one from Tina, it was a red t-shirt that read, "Property of Puck".

"I like this," Puck said.

"I knew you would," Tina retorted.

Puck opened one from Chang that said, "Star Studded".

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Puck asked.

The rest of the Glee club just laughed.

Rachel opened her next shirt from Mercedes. It was a red sparkly shirt that said, "Divalicious".

"I love this!"

Kurt handed him a package. He looked at it warily. "I hope it ain't tie-dye or any such shit."

Kurt just laughed. When Puck opened it, he found a simple grey t-shirt that said, "I've been slushied."

Everyone laughed at that one.

"Somehow, I thought 'slushie facial' would be inappropriate."

Quinn gave Rachel a cute little bag. Rachel pulled out tissue paper to find a pink t-shirt with the words, "I've Been Pucked" printed across the front.

They all laughed at that. Even Rachel.

Mr. Schue handed Puck his last gift.

Puck opened up a black t-shirt that said "Puckleberry Rules" and laughed.

After the presents, the group started singing. They sang some of their old favorites like "Don't Stop Believin'." Puck even got Mr. Schue to get up and do "Gold Digger", and that was freakin' hilarious. Then Puck grabbed his guitar and sang "Sweet Caroline" to his girl. He watched her melt a little. He loved having this singing thing in his back pocket. He knew it was the easiest way to calm her down or get her excited, whichever he knew he needed more of at the time.

Her eyes were warm and wet, and he could tell by the way she kept wriggling in her seat that this sex-free zone they were in was hell on her too. He let his hand trail up her thigh suggestively as the others started singing another song. When she got up to go to the bathroom, he followed her down the hallway. On the way out, he caught her for a deep, passionate kiss. He tried to push her back into the bathroom, but she stopped him.

"Noah, we are not doing this right here. It's only one more day. One, Noah. We can do this."

Puck pouted. "I'm not so sure I can. This is hell, Rachel. Hell. You're so close, and I want to touch you. I want to taste you. I want to feel you around me. I want to hear you chant my name as you come."

Her face flushed. "Noah, tomorrow night is our honeymoon. We'll have it all then."

He kissed her again, sliding his tongue along hers, stroking gently.

"Babe, I need you now."

"Noah, tomorrow night. One more day. We can do this. It's killing me too."

"Tell me how wet you are."

"I'm soaked."

"Shit. I knew it. Let me feel…"

She pushed his hand away. "You can do whatever you want to me tomorrow night. Tomorrow night."

"Shit, babe. A blow job for the road?"

"No, Noah. We're doing this tomorrow night. We're not doing this right now in Mr. Schue's bathroom. Tomorrow night, I want to make love to my husband, the last man I will ever be with."

That helped stoke his ego a little. "Promise me we can leave the reception by 10:00."

"Noah, that would be rude. We have guests."

"Rachel, 10:30 or I'm pulling you into that bathroom and having my wicked way with you right now."

"Okay," she agreed. "10:30 it is."

He kissed her again and copped a feel of her tits on his way into the bathroom.

He'd have her naked by 10:45. She'd be screaming his name by 10:50. Life would be just beginning for them, the way he planned the rest of their lives to be. She'd scream his name every night of the week. He'd keep her so satisfied she'd never wonder how she ended up with a guy like him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Glee Disclaimer: The characters of Glee do not belong to me.**

**Glee tantrum: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE give Puckleberry another chance!**

**Mark Salling homage: You 'da man, Mark! You are one hot non-Jew!**

Puck rolled out of bed on his wedding day at noon. They were not getting married until 7:00 p.m. as this was well after sundown in the winter. They would do all the pictures and preliminaries ahead of time, have a ceremony, and go straight into the reception. The important part was the Honeymoon. He would have his girl to himself for two weeks starting at 10:30 tonight. He couldn't fucking wait.

He went downstairs and filled up on a big brunch. His mom had made a boatload of food and left it in crock pots to accommodate his bubby and aunts and uncles who were staying with them for the wedding. She and Jenna were going to get their hair done this afternoon and would meet up with everyone at the Temple.

Puck had already packed for the honeymoon and loaded up the trunk of his car. He went to Rachel's dads' house to get her stuff. He figured she'd be getting ready, but he had to get her stuff. He was right. Her dads were running around like nervous wrecks.

"How can you be so calm?" Brad asked.

Puck shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm getting what I want. What's to be nervous about?"

They just stared at him.

"It has to be perfect. This is Rachel. It's her wedding day. It has to be perfect."

He just looked at them.

"You're thinking of the old Rachel Berry. _My Rachel_ is a lot more calm than that shit. She gets focused on things that are important."

Steven looked at him and nodded. "You're right, Noah. She is a lot more calm, but she still deserves a perfect wedding, and we want that for her."

He couldn't argue with that. He thought that was what they had hired that ridiculous wedding planner for though- the one who had all those dumb idas.

A short time later, Puck was picked up at the hotel by Finn and Chang. They had a limo to get them to the hotel tonight, but he was going to need a car to get them to the airport in the morning. He had booked this hotel, the Bridal Suite, a good 20-minute drive away, so they would have more privacy.

Before the pictures started, he and Rachel met in the back of the temple to have a few minutes to themselves. His girl was always beautiful, but seeing her in that white dress that clung to her curves made his mouth go dry. She was amazing, and he told her that. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, and he told her that too. He kissed her tenderly, careful not to mess up her make-up. The photographer started on their pictures, and their plans were underway.

"10:30," he whispered to her.

She looked at him, startled. "That still seems a little early, Noah."

"You promised." He reminded her.

She nodded her head.

The Jewish ceremony was beautiful. The Rabbi came out first, then Puck and his mom. They were followed by the grandparents, the bridal party, and finally by Rachel and her fathers. Both her dads cried through most of the ceremony. Rachel teared up just a little. His mother dabbed at her eyes constantly. Mr. Schue sang every song Rachel had chosen perfectly. He really was an amazing singer. He and Rachel had decided to do a song together at the end of the ceremony. They hadn't really sung much together in public, so this was new to them. They sang "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. Puck thought it was perfect for them as they came together from two separate worlds and changed each other so much.

The wedding party, their immediate families and Mr. and Mrs. Schue all rode to the country club in the limo. It was freakin' huge. They toasted the new couple with champagne and went to the reception. They had more toasts at the reception.

Finn and Chang got up to give a toast to Rachel.

"We have known Rachel for a lot of years, and we have always loved her. Nothing could make us love her more except for the changes she's brought about in Puck. We could barely stand the guy, but she managed to see more in him than anyone else ever did. She made him understand that he could be more, and he changed- in so many GREAT ways. Now Puck is a man that is very different than the guy we went to high school with- THANK GOD! Thank you, Rachel. You're beautiful both inside and out, and we wish you and Puck many wonderful things in your future." Chang sat down.

Then Finn grabbed the microphone and said, "Rachel, I'm sorry to do this to you, but Puck I hope your daughter someday dates someone just like you."

The guests all laughed at that, but Puck scowled. That was so fucking not funny. Rachel had gone a little white at that too.

Their parents got up to thank the guests and toasted the couple and Puck's mom managed to slip in something about the "Jewish grandbabies" they would have.

"You didn't tell her our plan for age 30?" he whispered.

She laughed. She would mention it to his mom after their honeymoon.

Puck managed to kiss his girl about every other minute. The guests loved that too. They danced and sang. Her dads had hired bartenders and waiters who would stop every 10 minutes or so and do a special dance for the crowd. It was kind of fun. They had also set up karaoke when the DJ wasn't playing. The Glee Club was having fun with that. They were all singing, as well as Mr. Schue.

At 10:15, he grabbed his girl by the arm and told her to say goodbye to everyone she needed to.

"Really, Noah, I don't think this is appropriate. We should stay until at least midnight."

"Rachel, I love you, and you have made me the happiest man in the world, but babe, if you make me wait one minute longer, I will pull you into the bathroom and do you right there."

She looked at him and laughed. When they said goodbye to Finn and his wife, Finn told him he'd stop by to see them later at the hotel.

"Don't even fucking think about it, Hudson." Noah growled.

Finn laughed drunkenly. He had wanted to play a few practical jokes, but his pregnant, sober wife wouldn't hear of it.

Noah looked around and thought people were having such a great time they might not notice they were even gone. Perfect.

As he dragged his girl out the door he noticed a couple feeling each other up in the darkness of the hallway. He started to call out encouragement when he saw a flash of blue bridesmaid dress. Fuck. Jenna and the Douche. What a horrible visual to start out his honeymoon with.

He got to the limo where the driver opened the door. He let his bride in carefully, telling her how much he loved her. This was the start of their lives together.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Honeymoon is going to be a whole new story. ****I might even start it yet tonight… we'll see! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! You have NO idea how much I appreciate you! Look for my new story... or better yet Author Favorite me!**


End file.
